A Love So Strong Rewrite
by Uhamilton
Summary: A story about how the scouts and their soulmates meet in their new reincarnations and an old threat resurfaces. Please Read and Review.
1. Beginnings & Endings

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 1

Time: Silver Millennium  
Place: Moon Kingdom

The heavens were putting on a show. The stars were shining like diamonds, which are given with love and devotion. The galaxy seemed to decorate itself with a silken ribbon of white space matter, twisting and turning around the planets of the solar system. It was almost as if it was celebrating with everyone on the Moon. Why this spectacular display? The future queen of the Moon, Princess Serenity, has finally turned 18 years old. The whole Silver Millennium was invited to the celebration. The Moon Kingdom's Royal Guard dressed especially well, in their white and gold uniforms, for their princess because all who knew Princess Serenity loved her and would do anything for her. The Outer Guardians, made up of the princesses of Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto, arrived wearing their respective planets colors, looking fierce and beautiful. Serenity's court and inner Guardians, made up of the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, were acting as hostesses for their princess and friend. But the guest of honor could not be found.

"Where _**is**_ she?" asked Luna, the Queen's royal advisor, while pacing back and forth.

"I don't know, but she better show up soon before Queen Serenity finds out," said Artemis, Luna's associate, sitting on his hind legs looking a little anxious.

Princess Serenity sat under the lunar tree, looking out across the lake, seeing nothing. The gentle wind blew, softly moving her bangs and ponytails from her family's traditional odango hairstyle. This is to be the most important day of my life! I turn 18 years old and I'll finally come into full power with the Imperial Silver Crystal, and what am I feeling? ... Depressed. She was told by her Mother that Endymion, the Prince of Earth and her Soul mate, would not be able to attend because of the conflict on Earth with Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. It was just not fair!She cried in her hands.

Outside the garden stood a shadowy figure watching the princess. It stood there, just looking at her, wondering what was going on inside her. Its cape was lifted by the gentle breeze. It finally detached itself from the shadows and walked over to the princess.

"Happy Birthday, Beloved," it whispered softly, presenting a single white rose.

"Endymion!" Serenity turned looking as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Yes. You don't think that I would let your birthday go by without being here to share it with you, do you?" Endymion said while smiling at her.

Serenity looked into his wondrous black eyes and the perfect rose and knew why she loved him with all her heart and soul. He was so handsome. And from the glowing light in his eyes, she knew he loved her as much as she loved him. I am so blessed by the gods! But a look of confusion marred her brow.

"What are you doing here? Mother said that your kingdom was under attack and you were needed."

"My Father and the Royal Guards are fighting while I'm here. Believe it or not, my Father ordered me to come. I can only stay a little while, and then I have to return. But for the time being, how about getting dressed for your birthday celebration?" he said smiling, while extending his hand to her. They began to walk toward the Palace.

"This is the only birthday present I want! Having you here with me makes this the best birthday, ever!" Serenity sighed.

"And I will be there for many, many others by your side."

"Promise?" she asked looking worried.

Endymion stop walking and turned to his princess. He tilted her chin up to look deeply into her vibrant blue eyes and thought, I'm blessed to have found you and you will never regret loving me, Serenity. Never! He said,

"Not even death can take me from your side, you know that, don't you? I am with you for an eternity and more, Serenity. I love you with all my heart and soul. When your heart beats then my heart answers that heartbeat. You are my other half, without you, I am not whole." Then he kissed her and enveloped her in his arms, giving all the love he had for her in the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, he smiled into her shining eyes and said,

"Look at your hand."

She looked down and looked up in surprise. On her left hand was a magnificent gold ring. The diamond was shaped like the moon with the metal traveling around the stone, as if traveling through time and space. It was expertly made and very beautiful. In the starlight, it shone like many stars in the heavens.

"What is this? It's very beautiful! Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I wanted to give you something on your birthday that you would not forget. On Earth, there is a custom when a young man wants to let a particular young lady know that he wants her and only her." Endymion then got down on one knee and knelt before his beloved princess, taking her hand. "The young man then asks, 'Would you do me the greatest honor by becoming my wife and my Queen?' I am giving you my heart and kingdom, Serenity. Please say you will marry me."

Serenity looked at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled and pulled him to his feet, taking his hand and placing it on her heart saying, "If I died today, I know I would die happy. Endymion, Yes, I will marry you!" Her laughter echoed throughout the kingdom. Everyone that was close to her at that moment felt her happiness.

Present day, 1998

A lone woman woke up from the dream wondering how could a love like that, ever exist in the real world? A small part of her cried out, at the thought, of not experiencing that kind of wonderful, soul-filling love. She wondered if she would survive, if she was Serenity and could not find her prince, Endymion. Oh, stop it! You're starting to believe your own fiction, Renee. A love like that doesn't exist, not for you, anyway!

Then, why do I keep having this stupid dream! She knew a small part of her soul was missing but she had no idea why.

Serenity (Serena) Tuskino was a renowned author all around the world. She knew that the only way to deal with the emptiness in her soul was to write about it. Serena's first publication, 'Yesterday's Memories,' became an instant best seller. The book was written from a point of view of a lonely person missing their family and friends but the setting was on the moon. Her second and more personal book, 'My Only Love,' became another bestseller. It was written with her secret dreams interwoven in the story. Deep inside, where even Serena wouldn't admit existed, lived the heart of a hopeless romantic. With the money, made from the royalties of the books, Serena invested and built a publishing company called Silver Millennium Publications. Under her guidance, Silver Millennium became a Fortune 500 Company in 3 years. She was 25 years old, very rich, and very very lonely.

After the death of her family, from a bombing attack in Israel, she moved with relatives to America and became shy and withdrawn. Everyone thought they knew the real Serenity Tuskino, but no one really knew. She always kept a part of herself away for anything or anyone that could hurt her. She was a loner and had few friends. Leslie and Veronica were the closest to her and they loved her for who she was. When she was around them, she became a klutz, and a crybaby. None of her friends would ever believe that klutzy, crybaby Serena graduated top of her class in high school and college and is also a famous author of romantic fictional literature. During college, Serena became interested in ancient mythology. From Zeus to Apollo, she studied and became more enthralled. In one of her graduate courses, she found an old tomb of books referencing the Moon Kingdom and their legends. Queen Serenity, as well as the whole Silver Millennium was mentioned, but what caught her attention the most was the endless love story of Serenity and Endymion. Princess Serenity was the princess of the moon and Prince Endymion was the prince of Earth. The two were destined soul mates that will eventually create and rule a new millennium on earth. Something about that story triggered something, but she could figure out what it was.

A lone figure stood on a balcony, looking out over the skyline of Los Angeles. He stood straight and tall. He was 28 years old and about 5'9", with jet-black hair and luminous black eyes. He had an air of mystery and success about him.

Edward Darien Chiba was thinking about his next archeological dig in the Polar Ice Caps of the North Pole. He was born in Tokyo but moved to America with his family at the age of 15. His sister, Caroline was a famous model and actress with a loving husband, Jackson, and two kids, Jennifer and Michael. His father was an engineer in Silicone Valley, Ca and his mother was a neurologist at the UCLA hospital. He was the head professor of archeology at Harvard and had written many articles on ancient, mythological places. From Atlantis to the fabled place where the Garden of Eden stood, these were the most interesting to him. A mystery benefactor was funding his next dig. He always got restless before a dig, but this time it was different, somehow. Maybe I'm restless because I'm finally going to the supposed site where the Battle of Peace was fought. The battle of peace was a fabled battle between heroic teenage girls, from the legendary Moon Kingdom called Sailor Scouts, and a power-hungry queen, named Queen Beryl. Throughout his career, the whole legend of the Moon Kingdom always fascinated him. The story always pulled a cord in his heart. But what was the most fascinating was the legend about the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth. On his dig of Atlantis, on the island of Iceland, he was given a very old map of the city and a marker telling where the battle took place a thousand years ago. He honestly felt that he would be able to find something from that time and place. He just knew it! Stop daydreaming and start packing for the morning flight, Edy, he thought to himself.

Beginning of Memory

Briiiig! Briiing! Briiing, the phone rang.

-Darien here.

-Damn, you're hard to track down.! How's it hanging, little brother, Laughed a voice on the other end.

Darien laughed, Hi Caroline, I'm fine! How are you?

-Fine, but I asked you first.

-I'm a little tired, Darien said rubbing his eyes, but I'm packing for my trip to the polar ice caps. I leave tomorrow.

-Darien, mom's gonna be mad if you don't stop by at least to say hi, once in a while. And the kids miss you too.

-How is jenny and mike doing?

-Doing fine for Hollywood kids. Will you at least stop by before your flight? I miss you too, you know.

-Yeah, I know. I'll see if I could squeeze you in.

-Are you going to ask about dad? I know that it been a while since you last talked to him. Are you still angry at him?

-I really don't want to talk about it, now. I have packing to do.

-Okay, okay, suit yourself. I just wanted to let you know that he's doing fine and I think he's missing you too.

Darien closed his eyes and tried to control his rolling emotions at the mention of his father. Darien hasn't talked to his father since he decided to change his major from microbiology to archeology. His father thought that his son was going in the wrong profession with little chance to make a decent living. But Darien had also been interested in archeology as well as microbiology. During his second year at UCLA, he changed his major to archeology after a visit from a prominent archeologist, Sidney Allen. Sidney talked about how archeology can find evidence to prove that even myths did exist at one time or another. As a child growing up in Tokyo, the legend of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess had always caught his attention. His mother used to read stories to him about their fight for love and justice. As he grew older, he learned that the myths might not be myths at all. The Sailor Scouts may have existed as well as the Moon Princess and the Moon Kingdom. It was at that point he changed his major.

Walter Chiba - What! Are you crazy! You're throwing your career away!

Darien - No, I'm not dad! I'm just changing majors in a different science. Instead studying plant life and its history. I'll be studying human existence and its history.

Walter - Well, don't expect me to pay for your tuition if you do! If you do this, you're on your own!

Sara Chiba - Walter, don't!

Darien - That's okay, mom. I'll be able to take care of myself, thanks to you. Bye, mom! Darien gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and never looked back. Darien always sent birthday and holiday presents to the family, but never attended another family function when his dad was there.

That memory still hurt after 6 years.

Darien - Look, Caro. I've got to go. I'll see if I can stop by before the flight and see you, mom, and the kids. Check you later.

Caroline - Okay, Dare. Sorry to bring up bad memories. I love you, bro. Don't forget that. Bye!

Dad, I really miss you a lot! I just hope one day you'll be happy and proud of me and my career as I am.

A tall, leggy woman walked to an impressive office complex on a briskly winter morning. The night before there was a light snow in the city that never sleeps. After last night, Serena knew she needed a vacation and fast!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Memories

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 2

The usual disclaimers still apply. Where are you? I know you are out there. Come on give me some feedback. I want to thank Razz for her support and reading my story. You have been great. Thanks for the help! Now on with the show!

Serena walked into an impressive office building where Silver Millennium Publications were located. New York is as good as any city to begin a new business, she thought, so she left Virginia and moved to New York. She wore a two-piece designer suit, tailor made just for her. It was a soft brown and white outfit, with suede brown boots to match. She looked like she had just stepped out of Vogue. She attracted attention wherever she went. But Serena was used to the commotion around her. Serena's favorite song, when she was in college, was "Causing a Commotion," by Madonna. She would secretly laugh when grown men became klutzy just by watching her walk by. She had an uncommon grace and an aura of sensuality about her. From high power executives to construction workers, they all lost some sort of verbal function whenever she was around them. Some couldn't talk, some would stammer, and many would just blink and stare at her.

Walking inside, Serena said, " Good morning, Stewart, how are things?"

"Fine, Ms. Tsukino! And a very good morning to you too!" the doorman replied, smiling widely. As he watched her get on the elevator, Stewart thought whenever he saw Serena, she made it worthwhile to get up in the morning to go to work. She was always kind to him and he was always polite to her. He just wished he had a chance to take away the sadness and loneliness lurking in her eyes.

On the top floor Serena stepped off the elevator and walked into the office. The office was already working at full speed.

"Good morning, Veronica! Anything new I need to know about this morning," Serena asked her longtime friend and secretary while looking through the mail.

"No, Serena, expect that Daimon called early this morning." Serena looked disgusted at the mentioned name. Daimon and Serena have been dating for two years and Veronica has wondered why she was going out with him. Serena normally says that it gives her something to do on the weekends that she is in town.

" Serena you don't look like you slept any last night. Did you start on another book?"

"No. I kept on having that same dream all last night. Around 3:00, I finally got some sleep."

"I keep telling you that you work to hard and now it's finally catching up with you." Serena smiled to herself, because Veronica is like a mother to her and Serena will always be thankful to her for that.

Veronica Carrington lost her husband several years ago. Veronica and Graham Carrington were living next door to her cousins, the Robinson, when they took Serena in after her family was killed in Israel. Veronica saw something that tugged at her motherly heartstrings, and from that moment on, Serena has always felt like a daughter to her. After the death of her husband, Veronica needed a change of scenery that was also about the time Serena was moving to New York. Serena asked Veronica if she would like to work for her and start a new life in New York. Veronica has never regretted her decision to move. Her children, David and Charles, didn't like their mother moving but they knew that Serena would watch out for their mother.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine, Okay? I just need some time off, I think."

"It's funny you'd mentioned that. I have a round-trip ticket, prepaid, for a cruise to Alaska."

"Prepaid to Alaska? I know Alaska is beautiful, but if I was going to take a vacation it would be to someplace were it was warm, like the Bahamas or something. Veronica, you didn't buy that ticket, did you?" asked Serena with a menacing tone in her voice.

"No, No! It came by courier and it was addressed to you. But what was weird about it, it was addressed to Princess Serenity. Very few people know I call you princess in private."

"Maybe it was David or Charles?"

"No, I have already checked that angle, and they know nothing about this ticket."

"Then where did it come from and who sent it?"

"I checked with the courier company and they said that they were paid in cash via a messenger."

"That's beyond strange." After seeing the piles of reading she has to do, Serena sighs and says, "Besides I don't have the time to take off from work, with all these pending manuscripts sitting on my desk."

"Have you forgotten that you have an excellent editing staff here? And I can certainly take care of the office. But most of all, you haven't had a vacation since we started and that was three years ago."

"Let me think about it, Okay? That's the best that I can do, Roni. But I feel funny using a ticket that someone gave me that I don't know."

"Have you considered that it could be from a secret admirer?"

"Now, that makes it freaky! It's like I'm being stalked or something. I definitely don't like it!"

"If it's one thing I know about you Serena, is that you can take care of yourself extremely well. After all those Karate class and advanced classes, you can defend yourself quite well. You are a black belt and you are now studying some ancient Chinese techniques. Besides, you could have a hot on-board ship romance that could inspire your next best seller. You never know," Veronica said with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

Serena laughed at the thought and said, "Roni, are you sure you're in your 60's, because you act like some sex-crazed teenager looking forward to her first date. Like I said, I'll think about it."

"Okay! But if you don't use it, I can guarantee you that I will. Because I have always wanted to have a hot on-board ship romance with the guy of my dreams."

"But I thought Graham was the guy of your dreams."

"He was, when he was alive. But now, I have to go on and find another guy for the second half of my life. And this time, the guy will be made from my dreams and fantasies."

"You know, Roni, you're as hopeless as I am. Finding a man that fantasies and dreams are made up of are just that, dreams and fantasies, nothing more." Serena sighs, "Okay, Roni, let's get this day started."

Darien put his tote bag in his sports car and headed toward Caroline's house. Driving down Sunset Strip always brought back memories for his childhood with his family, especially his father. They would always go there and play in the waves and shop at the shops of the boardwalk. But now life has somehow gotten in the way of the simple pleasures of life. Hurt and resentment is always present when thinking about his father. School wasn't easy and Darien missed having his father to talk to, but he made it and was very proud of himself for that.

Turning into a winding driveway, Darien parked and got out. About the same time, the front door opened and people began spilling out. Jennifer and Michael ran out to meet their uncle Edy.

Jennifer was 15 and looking some much like her mother. She was beautiful and very poised. But she also had a devilish streak that gave her a mysterious air that the camera loved. She had a promising career in modeling but her mother and father was strict when it came to her responsibilities. They made sure she was treated like a 15 year old and she loved it.

Michael was 18 years old and entering UCLA on a football scholarship. Michael was 6'2", 210 pounds and very large. He made the high school team in tenth grade and has been playing ever since. Darien and Mike always used to play football together until one day Mike tackled Darien and he had to go the hospital for a broken shoulder. From that day on, the family would tease Darien about that injury whenever they could. Darien always said that he was a brain man instead of a physical man. However, Darien started to take karate classes and he excelled in them. His family still doesn't know about that. That thought made him smile.

"Hi, Uncle Edy! Do you want to play a little ball," asked Michael with a twinkle in his eye.

"No Way! I don't have time to go back to the hospital. Maybe when I have vacation time we could play and see who will go to the hospital this time," laughed Darien.

Jennifer laughed with a sly smile and said, "Mike, leave him alone. You know he's getting old and can't handle a young man like yourself. When you do play ball, don't hit him so hard. He may break!"

Darien looked incredulous at Jenn and said, "Old, am I? I'll show you both how old I am when I get back!"

Caroline stood by watching them with a soft smile on her face. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Stop picking on your Uncle. He will get you back! Darien, I just had a call from the airline. They didn't catch you before you left your place. They said that your flight was canceled but they are giving you a cruise to Alaska. It will take a little longer to get to the polar ice caps, but you get a mini-vacation in the bargain.

"Why was it canceled?"

"Where have you been, Darien? There's a pilot strike going on with most of the airlines in the US. Flights are hard to come by right now. Take the cruise and relax a little. You really need a vacation.

"I don't have time for a vacation. I have work to do! I have to begin the dig!"

"Edward Darien Chiba, if you don't calm down, this minute, you're going to blow a gasket!"

Calming down was not easy, but he did. "Maybe you're right. I may need a vacation."

He put up one finger and said, "But a small one. I will try to rest and relax until I get to Alaska, then I guess I will have to charter a flight for the rest of the trip. I could read some more text on the myth of the battle of peace. You know, this may work out just fine! Shaking his head, "I don't know why this myth fascinates so much. It could be because of the epic battle between the forces of light and the forces of darkness. Who knows? "

Caroline smiled and shook her head saying. "Now come in and relax, the cruise doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

"Well, I guess that you have a house guest for the night," he said while sitting in the living room overlooking the patio and pool area. The view was beautiful and very peaceful. The landscape was designed to give a calming effect to the viewer. Just looking at it, had always helped Darien to calm down whenever he was stressed about something.

"As if I mind! I love having you here. You're visits are far and few in between. Do you think that you will find evidence of the battle in the ice caps?"

"Yes, I do! When I first started to research this project, I wasn't sure if this was just folklore or an actual historic event. But now, all evidence points to a small region in the ice caps that may hold the key to unlocking the truth about the legends."

Darien looked down, somewhat confused, "But there is something about this project that makes this trip so important. I can't put my finger on it but it feels like it could change my life. If it is for the good or bad, I don't know."

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, because you have made some sacrifices in the past few years in regards to this legend. I just hope it's worth it. By the way, what is Yvette doing these days?"

"Yvette, is beautiful as always, and is working on her thesis about secondary education in America." Yvette Hamilton was Darien's girlfriend since college. Neither had made any plans to get married, but it was understood that when their careers leveled off, they would get married. Caroline liked Yvette, but Yvette didn't seem to be Darien's type. Yvette was 5'7", 28 years old and from old money. Her family owns several diamond mines in Africa and business in South America. Even though her family could have paid for her schooling, she decided to do it herself. That was what attracted Darien. He admired her spunk and determination.

"Look, I can't sleep right now, I'm wound up pretty tight about this trip. I'm going to take a little ride in the mountains on the bike. Is the guest room where I'm going to sleep," Darien asked while stretching his muscles.

Laughing, Caroline says, "Enjoy your ride and be careful out there. Yes, the guest room is still yours."

The sun was shining brightly, through the window, waking its occupant. The figure stretched and smiled at the wondrous display of sunlight. The day is going to be beautiful

The prince knew today would be the day that he would meet the jewel of the galaxy. He has heard of her beauty and how whoever sees her will fall in love with it. Today was also his 20th birthday, and his parents said that they have a special announcement for him on his birthday. He couldn't wait to find out what it was. He was certain that the jewel was a person, but who could it be. He knew almost everyone on earth and none of them were called a jewel. There was a knock on the door.

"You are not up yet, Darien! The jewel has arrived," said Malachite.

"Mal, would you please tell me who the jewel is?"

"I can't. I promised your parents that I wouldn't spoil your present."

"Well, you've already told me that the jewel is here, so why not tell me the rest!"

"Sorry, my prince. I can't do that. Just hurry up! There is a special ceremony planned for the presentation."

"I know Malachite!"

On the other side of the castle, stood a lovely figure of a girl. She was only 17 but her beauty had already surpassed previous estimations. She was tall, wearing a simple crystalline flowing gown. Her hair was in the traditional odango hairstyle signifying the Royal family of the Moon. On her forehead was the royal tattoo of a golden crescent moon. Her eyes were brilliant blue, the color of the earth sky on a clear day. But those eyes were filled with sadness.

"Princess? Princess? Where are you?" called a voice from within the room.

Luna walked in and spotted the princess looking out over the fabled gardens of the Earth kingdom. She could feel her charges' sadness from there. Luna walked up to her and put her arms around her and said,

"Do you trust your mother?" The princess nodded. "If so, you would not worry so."

Princess Serenity turned and looked at Luna, saying, "Luna, when did you become human?"

"I only use my human form here on earth. On the Moon, I prefer my feline state. I have a whole lot of freedom being a cat. Besides, I don't think humans will take too kindly about having a talking cat around. I think it scares them."

"Is Artemis also human?"

"Yes, he is," laughed Luna, "But he is completely unhappy about being in this form. He's not used to it, yet."

The door was opened wide, hitting the wall and four young ladies entered, and all of them were talking at once.

Luna said, "Princesses, Princesses, please calm down! Now, Princess Mercury, since you're usually the quite one, you can tell me what's all the excitement about."

The princesses, stopped and looked at Luna with stunned faces. They all said. "Luna, you're human!"

Luna smiled, "Yes, princesses, I am. But let's talk about what had you all excited."

Ami, Princess Mercury, took a deep breath and said, " Have you seen the generals of Earth? They are so cute to be earthlings!" That outburst surprised the others because they thought that she wasn't interested in the generals. Obviously, that was not the case.

Serenity started laughing and said, "Wow, Ami! They must be gorgeous to take you away from your books!"

Mina, Princess Venus, said, "General Daimon is so dreamy! He has blue-black hair and blue eyes, that twinkle when he looks at you," sighing and doing a dramatic faint.

Lita, Princess Jupiter, said, "General Nephlite has the coolest hair. His hair is the color of mine and just a long. He has the sexiest smile in the galaxy. He gives me the shivers whenever he smiles. But you know what, he looks like my ex boyfriend!"

Rei, Princess Mars, sat down, looking very angry said, "General Jedite doesn't know whom he's messing with by ordering me out of the training field. He thought that I was some trespasser; he didn't give me a chance to tell him who I was. He just yelled at me and kicked my out!"

"Wow, Rei, and you took that?" asked Princess Serenity.

Looking sheepish, Rei said, "Well, at the time, I was staring at him and thinking he looked totally awesome, with those deep blue eyes." Everyone laughed and Rei creaked a smile too.

"It's time for the ceremony, Princess. Everyone meet in the grand ballroom in 5 minutes," said Artemis walking in.

The four princesses stopped and looked at Artemis with their mouths wide open. Ami said, "Artemis, when did you become human?"

Artemis looking disgusted, growled, "I don't want to talk about this, princess. Just hurry and get ready!"

"Girls, Artemis is not comfortable about being in his human form, but we both agreed it would make relations go much easier if we were human instead of cats. However, Artemis hates being human," laughed Luna.

"Cut it out, Luna. Girls, let's get going!"

King Raytheon and Queen Gaia sat on the dais overlooking the preparations for the coming ceremony. They were gentle and fair rulers and well loved by all. Prince Darien stood on his fathers' right side and waited for the ceremony to begin. King Raytheon stood and said, "Honored Guests and visiting dignitaries, may I present, the Royal Court of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium."

The outer doors slowly opened and the ceremony began. The first to walk through the doors was the Imperial Silver Crystal Guardian, Her Majesty, Queen Serenity. She was the ruler of the Moon kingdom and when her daughter turns 18 years old, the crystal will be passed down to her. Behind her came the guardians of the galaxy. First, the Outer Guardians entered the ballroom. Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time and Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, both trained in deadly combat, followed by the feared and powerful Guardian of Saturn, Sailor Saturn, the Death Sailor. Each Sailor Scout was looking lovely and very dangerous. Then the Inner Guardians entered the ballroom. Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Mercury, the intellectual of all the scouts and Princess Serenity's advisor walked in first. Sailor Jupiter was the princess's personal bodyguard. Then entered Sailor Mars, the princess's best friend and confidant. Suddenly, the music changed, and the musicians began to play a soft melody from the Moon. Then the doors opened again and in walked the Jewel of the Galaxy. Princess Serenity had an air of suppressed power and regal grace about her. As she glided across the room, all bowed to her. When she arrived to the dais, she stopped and bowed to her mother and then to the King and Queen of Earth. And finally, turned towards Prince Darien who stood there in shock.

Darien stood rooted to the spot watching the Princess walked in. She was unbelievably beautiful. Now he knew why she was called the Jewel of the Galaxy. Her beauty was beyond compare. Her hair was the color of spun gold in an odango hairstyle; her gown glowed like stars trapped in the heavens. It gave her and certain celestial, other worldly aura. In other words, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Princess Serenity looked at the prince and stopped breathing. What stood before her was a vision from her private fantasies. Here in front of her stood the man of her dreams. Serenity shook herself out of her stumper and smiled at him and turned to face the audience. The outer and inner scouts all smiled when they saw their princess's expression.

Queen Gaia, stood and bowed saying, "I want to thank you, Queen Serenity, for coming and allowing us to show you how honored guests are treated here on Earth. This is also a special time for our kingdom as well, our son, Prince Darien has reached the age of full power."

"Then, we are doubly honored by your request. Prince Darien, please come forth," said Queen Serenity. Darien knew this was going to happen, but he was still nervous. He had trained all his life to control the power that one day will be bestowed upon him. The generals had trained him well and he knew he was ready.

"Prince Darien, I have been assured by your parents and trainers that you are ready for the great responsibility that you about to partake. Do you willingly accept this responsibility?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I do accept it." Prince Darien's voice strong and steady.

"Then let the transfer of Earth Power begin." Queen Serenity, then took out the Imperial Silver Crystal and held it within her hands. She closed her eyes and the crystal began to glow. The outer and inner guardians instantly transformed into their battle fukas. The Queen's and the Princess Serenity's crescent moon began to glow with the crystal. Then Queen Serenity opened her eyes and looked at the prince with silvery eyes and said with a ringing voice, "Every planet in the Silver Millennium has a guardian to protect it from evil. This crystal contains all the power of the galaxy and it chooses only one, from each planet, to protect its magic and energy. That guardian also is sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom. Do you swear to protect your planet as well as the moon and the galaxy?"

"Yes, this I swear."

"Prince Darien, touch the Crystal and say the words that are in your heart." Darien touched the crystal and said, "Earth Celestial Power!" There was a burst of light and wind. Many in the audience had never seen a guardian come to power so they were afraid. But after the light dimmed and the wind stopped blowing. They looked and saw their prince standing in battle armor.

Queen Serenity opened her eyes and said, "May I now present, Sailor Earth, of the Silver Millennium!"

Darien awoke from the dream, shaking his head. I must be losing it. I'm now dreaming about the Silver Millennium and the Moon Princess. 'But why don't I feel it's just another dream. It felt almost like I was there.' I definitely need a short vacation. 'But the princess was beautiful.' Maybe the cruise was a godsend. Darien, it's time for you to relax, you are working way too hard.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Connections

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 3 - Connections

I want to say thanks to Jade, Midnight, and Sidnei for their support and great comments! I especially want to thank Jade for the background information I needed to continue the story. I have to clarify some things. First, the time frame is after Berly was defeated. I have skipped over Alan and Ann, to get to the real threat. I can't tell you what it is but maybe you can guess! I decided to have the scouts lead a normal life first and then introduce them to their past. I know it's a little like an alternate reality, but it's not. I've just made all the characters adults because there will be some adult situations in future chapters and I don't think pre-teens should be doing stuff like that. So, you have any comments or flames about my first fanfic; please feel free to e-mail me! Now, on with the show.

I'm running late again! Serena shook her head at herself. Ever since she could remember, she was never on time for anything. She almost didn't make it for her own graduation. She smiled at that memory. Believe it or not, she overslept because there was a graduation party at Tiffany's house and she wanted to go. She had a great time, but no one woke her up the next day, for graduation. If it weren't for Charles knocking on the door, rather loudly, to drive her to auditorium, she wouldn't have made it.

Veronica badgered her all day and all night for Serena to use the tickets, or give them to her. Finally at about 9:00pm that night, Serena gave in and said she would go. Sometimes, Veronica could nag you to death, if you let her, but maybe she's right. I really haven't taken a vacation since college. And maybe this time off would be good for me and give me some inspiration on my next book.

Serena made a mad dash through JFK airport trying to make her flight to Los Angeles. There were reservations at a near by hotel for one night and then they she would board the cruise ship heading for Alaska. Several people barely got out of her way as she sprinted to the gate. I never knew that taking track and field would come in handy one day. She was the last person board the plane, but she made it!

Putting her carry on in the overhead compartment, Serena sat down and prepared for the plane to taxi down the runway.

"Excuse me, but I believe you're sitting in my seat," said a gentle voice above her. Beside her stood a petite woman with bluish hair. Not the blue hair you see older women wear to hide their gray, but a blue tint that complimented her completely.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must be right next to you."

"That's quite alright! I just stepped away for a moment. By the way, my name is Amy Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Amy. My name is Serenity Tsukino, but I prefer Serena."

"It's nice to meet you too. Is this trip business or pleasure?"

"It's pleasure. I received a free trip, all expenses paid, last week. I really wasn't going to go but my friend badgered me until I said I would just to shut her up," Serena said with a smile.

"I'm on pleasure, too! I won a free trip just last week in a drawing. I work at Mount Sinai Hospital in the Pediatrics Department, and the hospital was doing a charity event and the grand prize was an all expense paid trip to Alaska. Besides, I really needed a vacation."

"Would you believe that my trip is to Alaska?"

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not! A messenger and the other party paid in cash sent the tickets and itinerary to my office. I thought it was strange because I don't know many people who can afford to spend this kind of money, and those I do know, didn't send me the tickets."

"I believe we have a mystery on our hands, and I for one love mysteries!"

"If it's a good mystery, I could incorporate it into my next book," Serena said. Her mind was already working on the twists and turns of the book.

"Wait a minute, did you say your name was Serenity Tsukino?" Serena nodded. "You're that famous author! Oh, I love your work! I have read 'My Only Love' six times and I still cry at the end. The loss your character felt was so real. You have a way of touching the soul of those who read your books."

"Thanks. I only write when I feel strongly about something." As the plane took off and headed for Los Angeles, the two strangers became good friends.

The secretary walked into the room. She walked up to the desk and placed a folder on it for the occupant of the room to review. The occupant was shrouded in darkness and was watching the last of the sunset across Tokyo Bay.

"Has the first phase started, yet?"

"Yes, ma'am, it has. Ms. Tsukino and Ms. Anderson are at this moment flying to Los Angeles. Their flight took off about 30 minutes ago."

"Good. Initiate phase two." Nodding, the secretary turned to leave, "Oh, Ms. Wheat, how is my sponsored exploration project going?" She smiled and said, "Mr. Chiba is schedule to arrive at the port tomorrow. He has been given information that would lead him to the site. From my sources, he's really looking forward to solving this particular legend."

The figure nodded and said, "Thank you, that will be all."

As she left the room, the shrouded figure stepped from behind the desk. As she walked, one could see she was a tall, beautiful woman with an elegant grace about her. She had glossy black hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes had a hint of violet in their depths that told anyone looking in them, that she had lived many lifetimes. She wore a simple black, flowing dress that showed off her athletic figure. On her forehead was a faint tattoo. It was shaped in a golden crescent moon. She walked to a painting mounted on the far wall. The picture was a portrait of the Moon Kingdom and it's royal guardians. In the picture stood proudly the royal court of the Moon. Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter were standing on both sides of the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. Beside her sat her beautiful mother, Queen Serenity. Behind Princess Serenity standing tall and strong, was Prince Endymion, with his hands on her shoulders. Beside him, on both sides stood Princess Mars, Princess Venus, Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune, Princess Pluto, and Princess Saturn. In the background, was the palace surrounded by the stars in the heavens. This was painted just before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. It was during a time when peace reigned instead of chaos.

There was a simmering of magic behind her. Luna turned to greet her special guest.

"Your Highness, what can I do for you?" Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Please tell me of your progress to unite the Silver Millennium Guardians"

Luna, Royal Advisor and friend, smiled and said, "Serenity and Mercury are heading towards the rendezvous point in Los Angeles."

"Do they suspect anything?"

"No, not from my sources tell me."

Serenity floated towards Luna looking sad, "I have prayed that this time would not come. I truly wanted my daughter to live a normal life. But with this new and more powerful threat, there is no help for it."

"I know. Since the last battle, a thousand years ago, all the scouts have lived very normal lives. But all of them are alone and defenseless. The only way to succeed with this venture is to unite the inner scouts all at once. Otherwise, there maybe some doubt, and we don't have time for that. We must get them to work together as a team again. Sailor Pluto has begun the dream phase of the project. We have outside forces trying to stop our plans, but that's to be expected. The dark kingdom doesn't want the Crystal Millennium to begin. As you know, the time is drawing near when the Crystal Millennium must begin, or the future will be lost."

Queen Serenity nodded and said, "What precautions are in place to protect the Princess and the rest of the guardians?"

"Artemis and his team are protecting them as we speak. They are on a 12-hour rotation schedule. All of the guardians are heading for the battle site for the transfer of power. We have foiled two attempts on the prince and princess, so far. But they are getting close."

Queen Serenity looked worried. "That's not good. We don't have much time left. Move the timetable up. I want the transfer of power to begin in one week's time. The darkness is growing stronger with each passing day. We must not fail."

"Yes, your Highness."

As Queen Serenity faded, Luna walked to her desk and pressed the intercom, "Ms. Wheat, please contact Mr. Goldsmith as soon as possible. Tell him that the timetable has been moved up and start to make the necessary arrangements."

"Yes, Ms. Silverstone."

"Princess Mercury, where are you," asked Princess Serenity.

"I'm in here, your Highness." Mercury was stepping from behind a shelf of books. She was studying Earth's technological advances and its diverse cultures. Earth was renowned to have an extensive library, second only to Mercury. She wanted to learn whatever she could about the planet.

"Mercury, you shouldn't hide in the library. You have to mingle with the rest of us. I know you're shy, but we are here to make a good impression."

Looking sheepish, Mercury said, "I know, but I'm not very good at socializing. But, I'll try! You know I'm more comfortable surrounded by books than at a social function."

"I know. Only you could find comfort in a bunch of stuffy old books." Serenity looked around with feigned fear. She much preferred romance and fiction. Mercury giggled at her friend's expression.

"It's not just princesses, your Highness, who is attracted to the solace found in the library."

"Oh, my Lord Tanzanite! You startled me." As Serenity was saying this she observed that Lord Tanzanite wasn't looking at her but at Princess Mercury. Mercury had her head down, looking shy with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"My Lord, may I introduce to you, the Princess of Mercury, Ami? She is part of my court and my advisor."

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Princess Mercury!" Lord Tanzanite had sandy red hair with mischievous blue eyes. His eyes twinkled when he smiled. As he bowed to kiss Mercury's hand, he looked into her eyes and she was mesmerized.

Mercury watched with bated breath as he kissed her hand. It was the first time the she felt like a beautiful woman instead of a walking fountain of knowledge. All the other princesses were considered very beautiful, each in their own way. But Mercury was somehow overlooked. Not now! No, not now!

Princess Serenity saw what was happening, between her best friend and Lord Tanzanite, so the Princess made a decision, "My Lord, could you do me a small favor?"

He finally dragged his glaze from Mercury to the Princess. "Your wish is my command, your Highness."

"Could you escort Princess Mercury back to the ball after she is finished in here? I don't want her to get lost in the palace."

He smiled at Mercury, still holding her hand and said, "It would be my greatest pleasure to escort the Princess." Mercury blushed again and Serenity smiled to herself. It was fun-playing matchmaker, anyway! As she was leaving them, she thought that maybe she could find someone who would look at her just like that. To have the special someone look at her for just herself, not because she was a Princess or a powerful being. Mercury was very lucky to have that.

"Thank you, Lord Tanzanite." She smiled, left to rejoin the others at the ball.

As she woke from the dream, Amy looked around. She saw that Serena had fallen asleep, too. A thoughtful expression went across her face. You know, these dreams are getting more vivid. This time it felt like I was really there. Her heart had a dull ache within it. The emotions the dream had invoked were so strong, that Amy could barely contain it. A love like that, comes only once in a person's lifetime. And when it's gone, it's gone! That's the kind of love I've always dreamed about. Amy looked at Serena again and noticed that she looked just like the Princess in her dreams. But that's not possible! I've never seen her before today, right?

Suddenly, the plane pitched as it hit turbulence. The plane shifted to a 45-degree angle, heading towards the ground rapidly. The passengers were panicking and about that time, Serena woke up. She looked at Amy and said, "Something's gone terribly wrong here!" For an instant, Serena's crescent moon and Amy's Mercury sign flashed. Serena saw a movement on the wing of the plane. Amy followed Serena glaze and saw a blue and white clothed figure on the wing. As the plane was flying towards earth, the figure began to glow a faint blue color. The blue light was then transferred to the wing of the plane. The plane began to level off and stabilize. The pilot alerted all passengers that they were making an emergency landing at Dallas-Ft. Worth Airport and to prepare for a crash landing. The glowing figure began to waver because of the sheer force and weight of the plane. Suddenly, another figure appeared. It began to glow a faint golden color. By this time the plane was stabilized enough to land safety onto the runway. As soon as the plane touched the ground, the figures stopped glowing. Then they both turned and looked at Serena and Amy. The two figures nodded, saluted, and then vanished.

"D..D..Did you see that?" asked Serena while looking confused.

"Yes...it's like they knew us," Amy said still looking out of the window.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Let's just get out here, okay!" Amy was unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Amy." As they exited the plane by the emergency exit, two men followed them. One had sandy, red hair and blue eyes while the other had silver hair and silver-blue eyes.

"Thanks for the help back there. That was way too close," said Troy running his hand through his sandy red hair.

"Anytime. That was a little close for me, too. We better contact Artemis and give him a report. At least the princesses are safe." Malcolm said with concern in his sliver-blue eyes.

"Yeah, but for how long? Troy said while watching Serena and Amy leave the terminal.

He looked at the glowing crystal ball in disgust. "Who the hell are these people? Every time I get close to eliminate at least one of the sailor scouts, someone is always near to protect them!" He yelled, and his voice rang throughout the throne room. His eyes glowed vibrant blue with frustration. "Bestnor, come forth!"

A short but powerful youma with red eyes stepped forth, "Yes, My Lord!"

"I have an assignment just for you! Don't fail me or you'll suffer the consequences!"

Bestnor looked at his master and said, "I won't."

She sat waiting impatiencely for her number to be called for her Concord Flight to Los Angeles. Lita Peterson was not known for her patience. She liked to get things done fast and with little delay. Being one of the world's top chefs, usually gave one that luxury. She looked around for something to read.

"Attention Passengers! Due to Hurricane Samantha, Concord Flight 362 from London to Los Angeles has been delayed. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. Please feel free to use the VIP lounge until your flight arrives. Thank you for your patience."

Many of the passengers were angry but they went to the VIP lounge. It's just my luck! I finally take a vacation and it's stalled at the airport!" Getting up to follow the rest of the passengers to the VIP lounge, Lita walked into a brick wall. But it wasn't a brick wall; it was a hard, very male chest. She looked up to apologize and she stopped breathing. Before her stood the most beautiful example of manhood. He had auburn hair and silver-blue eyes. He also had a smile on his face that made her knees weak!

"Oh, pardon me! I didn't see you sitting there," he said with the sexiest voice.

"I'm so sorry! I have to look to where I'm going. Here let me help you pick up your papers," said Lita.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Maxfield Stanton of Stanton Enterprises."

"My name is Lita Peterson. I was on my way to the VIP lounge.

"So was I! I have a meeting in Los Angeles that I needed to attend. But, obviously, I won't make it," he sounded somewhat relieved.

"I'm on my vacation and I have to connect with a cruise ship in Los Angeles that's headed for Alaska."

"Would you...," he suddenly stopped and stood straight and tall. His eyes turned from soft and warm to cold and hard. He looked like he was preparing for a fight. He looked around and saw people running. Then Lita heard screams from a near by terminal. People were running and screaming 'Monster, Monster'! Lita turned to ask Maxfield a question but he was gone.

"Now where did he go!"Lita said looking around for him.

Raye was waiting for her luggage at the baggage pickup. She spotted her luggage and was about to pick it up when someone else picked it up. "Hey, that's my bag!"

"I don't think so! Besides, I've been watching it go down the conveyor belt and I know my bag!" said a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why don't you look at the tag and see for yourself!" Raye challenged. He looked at the tag and it said, 'Raye Kindle, Tokyo, Japan.' His face turned a light shade of red.

"My mistake! I'm sorry for the mix-up. I guess I was in such a hurry that I didn't take time to read the nametag. By the way, my name is Jonathan Majors," he said extending his hand.

"Well, my name is Raye Kindle. And your apology is accepted. I have a connecting flight to Los Angeles on the Concord. So I better get going."Raye noticed that his eyes were twinkling like they were alive. He was tall and well built. He was downright handsome.

"I noticed that your from Japan, but you speak English very well."

"My father was a diplomat for Japan, so I travel between there and London."

"Wow, that sounds ..." Jonathan suddenly stopped and looked around towards the shouts and screams. Raye followed his gaze and saw what looked like monster of some sort. It was half humanoid and half insect. She turned back to Jonathan to say something, but he was gone. Then there were two men walking towards to monster. One was dressed in a green and white ninja outfit and the other was dressed in a red and white ninja outfit.

The green ninja began to glow and then he shouted "Emerald Arrow Attack!" A flash of green energy sped towards the monster but the monster easily sidestepped his attack.

"Ah! I've been waiting a long time for a rematch Green Wind! And this time, you won't defeat me so easily! Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly!" She sprayed her attack and Green Wind became entangled in its sticky web. She laughed and said, "My Lord Bestnor, will be very pleased to have you as a trophy! I will be greatly rewarded!

"I wouldn't bet on it, Black Widow! Red Inferno Shower!" The red ninja shouted as a storm of red energy developed over her and rained fire upon her. Her screams could be heard throughout the airport.

Black Widow turned to face the new threat saying, "Red Wind! I should have known you would be here! No matter, I'll still complete my mission! Black Widow started to glow a black energy. The black energy then started to grow and as it grew and touched the travelers, it draining their human energy, leaving them barely alive.

"We're going to have to combine our attacks," said Green Wind. Red Wind nodded and took his position. Red and Green Wind stood back to back, with their hands pressed together and eyes closed, concentrating. Then they both started to glow. As their power grew, a wind started to blow.

On the other side of the fight stood Lita watching in amazement. Her Jupiter sign flashed, for an instant, on her forehead. She had a strange feeling she knew these people, but from where? Raye's Mars sign also flashed for an instant.

"Emerald Inferno Vortex Annihilation" shouted the two Winds. There was a dead calm for a moment, then a vortex of air surrounded Black Widow. The air began to spin incredibly fast until all you could see was the red and green flashes of lightning. The travelers heard Black Widow's screams. When the vortex finally disappeared, Black Widow was gone. When Lita and Raye looked back to where the two Winds stood, they were gone!

Raye felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around and found Jonathan standing there looking at her strangely. "Did you see what just happened, Jonathan?"

"No, I had to go and make a quick phone call. What happen?

"You won't believe me if I told you!" Raye shook her head, still no believing what she saw.

Oh, I don't know about that, Raye Jonathan thought

Lita heard he name being called. She turned towards the voice and saw Maxfield waving his hand trying to get her attention. She walked over to him and said, "Where did you disappear to! There was a fight with some kind of monster!

"I had to answer a page. It was my office telling me that the meeting has been reschedule for tomorrow. Was anyone hurt?"

"A few people were knocked out. But that's about it. There were these two ninjas, I think, that took the monster out! It was way cool!"

More than you know, Lita! More than you know thought Maxfield

End of Chapter 3


	4. Appearance are Deceiving

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 4

"Appearances are Deceiving"

"Cut! That's a wrap!" the director shouted.

The actors, sound crew, and extras all paused for a minute... then chaos erupted. Everyone was rushing around the set getting ready for a three-day holiday. Many were leaving with their families for the much needed rest.

The movie is finally finished! I'm really looking forward to my vacation, Mina thought. Mina Clayton was a book office megastar. Her last movie, 'Way Up', grossed over 10 million in a weekend. Handing her fighting staff and tiara to the prop man, she headed for her trailer.

"Ms. Clayton! Oh, Ms. Clayton, these are for you!"

Mina turned around to see a page running towards her with a bouquet of white roses.

As he was handing her the roses, she said, "They're beautiful!" The roses had a note attached saying, 'to the lovely Venus,... A devoted fan.'

"This also came for you, Ms. Clayton." The page was also a huge fan of Mina's and he adored her. She was always nice to him, not like the other movie stars he had worked with. He handed her an envelope with her name on it. She tipped the page and walked into her trailer.

It was a note from her agent, Sasha Alexander. She smiled and thought, what am I going to with you, Sasha? The note said, 'Congratulations on finishing the movie! I heard through the grapevine that you wanted to go on that singles' cruise to Alaska. I bought you a ticket as a present from me to you. I have also included an extra ticket, just in case; you wanted to take someone tall, dark and extremely handsome. Being the Goddess of Love, I'm sure you will find someone rather quickly. XOXOX Sasha.'

Mina smiled at her agent's attempt of matchmaking. Oh well, I may not have anyone to take with me but I'm still going to have a wonderful time in Alaska. Maybe I'll find someone on the cruise. She noticed that it sails the very next day. "Oh my gosh, I've got to book it!" As she left the set, she was watched be two figures. They both nodded at each other and then vanished.

Mina went to her favorite boutique in Beverly Hills. Madam Monique's boutique catered to the very rich and down to earth customers. Mina didn't notice that four people were following her. Two of them watched her from the near by cafe and the others were with her in the shop. She was looking at some beautiful accessories when someone bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the voice said while steadying her.

Mina looked up and saw a man with the bluest eyes she has ever seen. Before her stood a man out of GQ magazine. He had blue-black hair and a smile that was electric. His strong lips were moving but Mina heard no sound, then she began to realize that he was talking to her saying, "Are you alright?."

"Oh...Oh...y..y..yes! I'm just fine," Mina replied with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, aren't you Mina Clayton, The Warrior of Venus? I love your movies! They're great!"

"Thanks! I really appreciate your comments."

"You're even more beautiful in person than on the silver screen," he whispered as he leaned towards her. Mina blushed again at his frank remark.

"How rude of me. I'm making these comments and you don't even know me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Daimon Blake. I've just arrived from New York and I'm starting my vacation.

"What are you planning on doing here in LA? Oh, man, that's way too personal from someone you've just met!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I feel I've known you for a lifetime or two. I really don't mind your question."

"Okay, so what are you planning to do for your vacation?"

"I was planning on taking a cruise, but the cruise is sold out. It was a singles' cruise for hopeless romantics. And I must admit, that I'm completely hopeless when it comes to romance."

"Oh...Where was the cruise suppose to be heading?" Please let him say Alaska, please... please... PLEASE! She thought with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"It was heading for Alaska." YES!

"What was that?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Mina said waving away her spoken thought. "I just remembered that I have an extra ticket for that cruise from my agent. I was looking for new clothes to wear on the cruise."

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are. Hasn't anyone ever told..." he stopped talking when he felt a major dose of magic and energy being used near by.

"Would you excuse me for a moment? I have to make an emergency phone call," Daimon asked as he quickly walked away from Mina. She had this confused look on her face and said, "Okay." Outside the shop, Mina saw people running and screaming about a spider! About fifteen yards away stood the most ugly looking spider that Mina has even seen. It had eight long, hairy legs that helped spin its web around its victim. The spider was drawing energy through its webbing.

"Eww... I really hate spiders!" said several women and Mina.

There was a bright flash of light and in the light stood a figure dressed in a White Ninja uniform. The figure stood tall and strong ready to protect people from the spider. "Well, well, well...I've finally met you in battle, elusive White Wind. It's an honor and a pleasure for me, to take you out and deliver you and all your lovely power to my master!

"I promise you, you will not complete your mission, Madam Web! I will protect the Royal Houses!"

Madam Web and White Wind began a deadly dance. Each was intent on destroying the other. As Mina watched the two combatants, her sign flashed on her forehead bringing with it a feeling a deja vu. It felt like she knew White Wind and something about Royal Houses. A figure was about to step out of the shadows to help White Wind, when it heard a piercing scream. It turned to see Mina being carried off by two men, and she looked unconscious. It couldn't catch them as they sped away for the scene. Damn! They took Princess Venus! Sailor Uranus stepped out and shouted, "World Shaking!" knocking the huge spider off its legs and giving White Wind enough time to deliver the deathblow. White Wind breathed deeply and closed his eyes. As he was drawing from his Chi, he suddenly opened his eyes and shouted, "White Celestial Fire... Incinerate!" Madam Web's scream was heard for several blocks then the screams stopped.

Sailor Uranus ran up to White Wind and told him, "Someone took her, Daimon."

"WHAT! Someone took Princess Venus?"

"Yes, but I she had a tracking device on her, just in case. I believe we could follow the signal to where they're keeping her." Suddenly, there was a beep on the communicator. "Daimon here."

"Is Princess Venus secure?"

"Ah...No, not quite! While I were fighting the monster, she was kidnapped by someone else."

"Kidnapped? By whom? And where was Uranus?"

"Suspects unknown, Artemis. I was watching her before I stepped in to help Daimon and she was taken in the process. I couldn't use my powers because of too many bystanders." Said Uranus.

The was silence on the other end of the communicator then, "Daimon and Uranus, you know the timetable has been moved up for the transfer of power. Find her, NOW! Meet at the rendezvous point at 14:00 hours tomorrow, Artemis out!"

"I've never heard Artemis that angry before. We better find her, and fast," said Daimon. Uranus shook her head in agreement and they both vanished.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Could We?

**My FanFiction**

**A Love So Strong: **

**A Love Story about Serena and Darien**

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 5

Present Day

The sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean. The huge orange ball was setting off a multitude of colors found only in the spectrum, during it descent into the horizon. It's pink, orange, and lavender hues gave a tranquil backdrop to the lone motorcyclist. Darien was on his blue and silver 1998 Kawasaki ZX9R, speeding down a winding mountain road. Darien wasn't paying any attention to the magnificent sunset while he rode his bike. His dream, from last night, was still bothering him. The fact that he saw himself as the Sailor Scout of Earth and a Protector of the Moon Kingdom bothered him the most. Because, believe it or not, he actually felt the transfer of the crystal's power to him in his dream. And he can still feel a small part of it cursing through his body. He said the words, "Earth Celestial Power," last night, but nothing happened. I feel different somehow, but I can't explain it. I really must need a vacation, it might just help to get my mind off of my dreams. The ship will be ready to sail tomorrow morning, I hope.

What Darien didn't know, was that he was being followed on that mountain road. Two women were riding a half a mile behind him on their motorcycles. One woman had on a green jumpsuit and the other had on a golden jumpsuit. And both looked awesome and beautiful riding their powerful machines.

"I can see now, why Darien loves to ride his motorcycle! To be able to control such power, by a mere flick of the wrist! I also love this time of the day, sunset," said Nicole observing the sunset on the ocean. "But I enjoy controlling the waters themselves even more,"she said with a flashing smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! But we are not here to enjoy the scenery or enjoy the ride, we are here to watch and protect the Prince," Samantha said behind her helmet. "It's hard to believe that a lifetime ago, I wanted to destroy the Prince and now I only want to protect the Prince and our future." I promise to make it up to you, my Prince. Even if it means my life.

"I want to know the status of Princesses Jupiter and Mars," said Artemis.

"From Maxfield and Jonathan, the Princesses are have a good time in LA, shopping and sightseeing, of course. They are with them night and day.

They're even staying in the same hotel and right next door to them," said Robin.

"Good, very good! How about Princess Serenity and Mercury?"

"Troy and Malachite have been taking them on a tour of Beverly Hills and they seem to be enjoying themselves. But the Princess is still questioning their motives but they can handle it."

"We don't want to frighten them and we don't want them to know anything, not until they reach the rendezvous point and they can be told about their past lives all at once," said Artemis.

"Not trusting anyone, doesn't sound like the trusting and fun-loving Serenity we used to know."

"Well, after her parents were killed, she really never trusted anyone. Even Simone is kept at arms length and they were dating, and you know how close they were on the Moon."

"But, wait a minute, weren't they in love with each other? From what I can remember, Princess Serenity and Lord Simone were inseparable," said Robin.

"Yes, that was true for a time, but then Serenity was soul bonded to Endymion shortly thereafter. It was foretold in the Legends of the Past Life. Princess Serenity, at first, completely refused to be soul bonded with Prince Endymion. She was so sure that her future soul bond would be Lord Simone. But something, or should I say someone, changed her mind."

"Who?"

A disembodied voice answered, "Her Avatar, The Moon Goddess Selene."

Artemis and Robin both turned and said, "Your Highness," and immediately bowed to their dead Queen's essence.

"Hello Artemis. Hello Sailor Saturn, I overheard your conversation about Princess Serenity, Lord Simone, and Prince Endymion. Avatar Selene is the life force of the Moon. She gives her power to only one in a generation, just like all the other Avatars. In the beginning, she gave part of her life force, as well as the others, to create the Imperial Silver Crystal,"said Queen Serenity as she faded into the room.

"But how did Avatar Selene accomplish a willing soul bond, when Princess Serenity was so against it? We all know that a soul bond is everlasting, only if both parties are willing, "said Robin.

Queen Serenity smile and said, "It wasn't easy. Avatar Selene knew that Princess Serenity was the promise guardian of the Crystal and her chosen one for this generation, and she also knew that Princess Serenity's power and Prince Endymion's power needed to be interwoven, which can only occur if they were soul bonded, in order to prepare and protect the universe for troubled times ahead. Serenity was headstrong and stubborn, but so was Endymion. So with the help of the other Avatars, especially Pluto, they worked a little _forbidden_ magic."

"What exactly did they do?"

"Well, the Avatars Selene and Chronos enlisted the help of Avatar Erycina, the Avatar of Venus, to whip up a very special incantation, especially targeted for their souls. When it was finally all over, the incantation worked and the time line was preserved. But Lord Simone wasn't happy with the outcome, which was understandable, he really loved Serenity," Queen Serenity said sadly. "But it had to be done, it just had to," she whispered.

"I hope Lord Simone hasn't done anything to make the Prince angry at him in this reincarnation. I remember well, how Prince Endymion gets when he's angry," Robin said with a slight shiver. "And anyway, Prince Endymion never particularly cared for Lord Simone after he was soul bonded to Princess Serenity. I hope that time has helped him to get passed those feelings."

"I don't think Simone has done anything inappropriate. At least he doesn't think so, even though he may have wanted to,"said Queen Serenity.

"Well, what's between Simone and Endymion will have to be worked out between those two. I will not interfere," said Artemis.

"I pray that it can be done Artemis, I really do," said Queen Serenity.

Earth Kingdom

The night was alive with the music coming from the royal ballroom on Earth. After the presentation of the Moon Kingdom and its court, and the transfer of power to the new guardian of Earth, the festivities began. There was so much food and drink that the tables could barely stand under the weight. It would later be said that Earth really showed the Moon Kingdom how to have a good time. The flowers even seemed to be dancing along with the orchestra's playing. All this was happening under the watchful glow of the Moon above. It was like the ancient gods were smiling down at that moment in time, waiting, for a very special meeting.

A lone figure was looking out the window admiring the view of this magical night. She wasn't interested in the festivities that was going on in the ballroom. I just need some time alone...she sighed to herself. Princess Serenity was tired of all the fuss that was made whenever she was around. She was tired of being called the Jewel of the Galaxy. She just wanted to be accepted as her true self, plain oleSerena. She felt that she was always performing for one dignitary or another. She had received an unexpected surprise, from her mother, when her mother announced that she and the Prince of Earth were to be engaged as ordained by the Legends of the Past Life. She was surprised that she didn't protest that announcement in public, because she was known for her fiery temper. The Sailor Scouts were on alert after that announcement, they knew her so well. But she did let her feelings be known, in private, to her mother and advisors. I will not soul bond anyone because it was foretold a thousand years ago. I will only soul bond for love and love alone and I LOVE SIMONE! She sighed and turned from the window. I really missed Simone right now. Oh, Simone, I love you so much. Why can't anyone see we were meant for each other? He wasn't allowed to come to Earth because of his other duties on the Moon. Being the head Royal guard of her mother's security detail, he was in charge of protecting the Moon while the Queen was absent. The Queen and Princess was quite safe on Earth without him and his men because the Sailor Scouts was guarding the Royal family and the Imperial Silver Crystal. The scouts were well trained and fully prepared for any eventuality. She herself was well trained in self-defense and the proper use of the Crystal. Simone made sure of that, she thought with a sly smile.

-Beginning of Memory-

"My love, I want you to be able to protect yourself because I may not always be here to protect you," said Simone.

"But I thought you'll always be traveling with me and anyway, soon we will be married,"said Serenity while lying her head in his lap on a beautiful day on the Moon a year ago. They had just finished having a picnic beside the Lunar river in the forest. This very special spot was not far from the Lunar Palace.

"Your mother hasn't given us her approval yet, so let's wait to hear her final decision about us being married, okay? And as for me always being with you, yes, I will be traveling with you most of the time, but as time passes and your birthday approaches, your duties will increase and so will mine. We will have less time to spend with each other. And we'll be traveling many different places separately."

"But I want you with me, and mother will eventually come around, I'm sure."

"I hope so, because, I love you very much, Reni,"Simone said with a smile.

"I know Simone, I know," she said smilingly. He leaned over and kissed her and then stood up and attacked her. She did a roundhouse and knocked his legs from under him. Then she returned the favor by attacking him. She met him blow for blow, but eventually, he got the upper hand and defeated her. After she conceded defeat, Simone said, "Reni, you need to be prepared for anything. You have to step up your training, and I'm going to train you, myself." So Simone started her training in all forms of advance defensive and fighting techniques immediately. From then on, she was always in training.

-End of Memory-

It seemed that only Simone understood her and accepted her for who she was, an ordinary girl, in love, who just happened to be born a Princess and guardian of the Silver Crystal.

A lone man was also tired of the festivities at the ball, as well. He felt the night calling him and he obeyed its call. His favorite way to clear his mind was to walk in the gardens at night and watch the flowers in the moonlight. Prince Endymion was quite surprised when the announcement was made about his engagement to the Princess of the Moon after his transfer of power to become Sailor Earth. So, this is what Malachite was talking about in reference to his surprise. He was stunned by her beauty and grace, but he didn't love her. He wouldn't soul bond with her just because it was foretold in the Legends of the Past Life.I won't do it! But there was something about her that intrigued him. He suddenly heard someone walking in the gardens. He thought maybe someone else had the same idea as he did, to just get away for awhile. As he rounded a corner of a hedge he saw a woman sitting on a bench in the moonlight. The moonlight gave off a halo effect off the woman, almost making her seem to have an other worldly presence. But what made her flesh and blood, was she was her tears. He stood in the shadows, watching the young woman's anguish and was compelled to comfort her.

A quiet shadow removed itself and said "Excuse, me...a.a.are you alright?...are you hurt,"a voice asked.

Princess Serenity looked up to find the Prince of Earth himself standing before her sounding concern.

"Yes, I just have a speck in my eye and I can't get it out. Thank you for asking," turning her head away from his piercing eyes.

He couldn't believe that the Moon Princess was sitting outside crying and no one knew. When he saw her tear stained blue eyes it felt like a solid punch to his stomach.

"Now, I don't think a mere speck would make you cry like this. So tell me what's bothering you, and maybe I can help."

"No one can help me, especially you."

"What have I done to you? Try me, and let's see."

"Well, Okay. You didn't look too happy about our engagement...why weren't you?

Boy, she can go straight to the heart of a matter, couldn't she.

"Well, I was thinking that I don't even know you or love you, so how can I soul bond with you. I couldn't do it just because the legends foretold our joining. I want to soul bond with someone I love, not for duty or what is expected of me. What about you, you definitely looked surprised at the announcement."

"You see, I love someone else on the Moon, but my mother would not give us her consent to soul bond. Now I know why," she said with a little laugh. "She knew all along about the legends and didn't tell me. I have grown to love this man wholeheartedly and I want no one else but him." Prince Endymion stood there wanting that kind of connection for himself with the person he chose.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Commander Simone, Head Guard of my mother's royal guard. His twin brother is in your royal guard, Lord Diamon."

"We'll figure out a way out of this mess, trust me. Friends?" Extending his arm in a sign of friendship as well as escorting her back to the ballroom.

"Friends,"Serenity said accepting his offer of friendship and escort.

Present Day

Serena woke up in her hotel room slightly confused. She was wondering what was going on. I keep having these dreams that are not making any sense to me. Why do I keep dreaming about the Moon Princess and Prince Endymion? My imagination must be in overdrive, that's the only explanation to makes sense. I have to get this vacation started, right now. Being with Troy and Malachite is fun but I have to get out of here. She dressed quickly and left her room when no one was looking.

It felt wonderful to be outside, just because. The sun was shining brightly and it promised to be a wonderful, sunny day. The people in my dreams looks familiar, but from where? Oh, god, get me out of here, I'm slowly losing my mind! Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and everything suddenly went black.

On the other side of the city, Darien had stopped to eat before heading back home to prepare for his trip when he felt someone's sudden surprise and fear. Someone's in trouble, but who? This person I've never felt before or even know...

"Excuse us, may we sit with you?" a lilting voice asked. Standing before him were two women, both carrying helmets.

"Sure, have a seat."

"My name is Nicole and this is Samantha."

"How are you," Rising from his seat then Darien dropped toward the floor unconscious.

Samantha caught him before he hit the floor.

"This isn't good, Nicole! Not good at all..."

End of Chapter 5

Sorry that it was so short, but I wanted to get it out before August. Please send flames or praises, I love email!


	6. Attempted Rescue

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 6 - Attempted Rescue

Please forgive me everyone for getting out the next chapter and I really did love all your Reviews.

Present

"Samantha calling Artemis! Artemis, please come in!"

Back at headquarters, Luna and Artemis was preparing for the final stage of the reuniting of the Scouts. Luna and Susan were going over the details for the transfer of power.

"Artemis, here...what's the matter!"

"Artemis, we have a really big problem here! Darien's out cold. He was talking to me and Nicole before he just passed out. He whispered something about...fear."

"Fear, what does that mean? Could he be linked to the Princess already without his memory fully restored? Samantha, hold on. I have to check something."

"Artemis, calling Malcolm! Come in!"

"Malcolm, here...what's up, Artemis!"

"Do you know where Serenity is at this very moment?"

"She was sleeping late in her room, why do you ask?"

"Do me a favor and check on her, okay" A dead silence was heard from the communicator.

"Damn! She's gone! Hey Troy, Serenity's not in her room," was heard from the communicator.

"Artemis, she's not in her room! I don't know where she is ! I will search the city and look for her energy signature...then I'll get back to you! Meanwhile, Troy will transport Princess Mercury to the ship! Malcolm out!"

"Samantha, you and Nicole take Darien to the port and board the ship. You will be joined by the others shortly, Artemis, out!"

"Alert the team! Tell them to initiate plan Alpha Omega 1, NOW," Shouted Artemis

A shimmering of magic alerted the occupants of a new arrival, Queen Serenity looked rather worried. "Artemis, what is going on?"

"Princess Serenity and Princess Venus has been kidnaped and I have initiated plan Alpha Omega 1. Simon and Robin will begin the search for Princess Serenity's energy signature along with Malcolm. Susan and myself will search for Princess Venus along with Daimon and Samantha. The rest of the teams have transported to the port and are aboard the ship awaiting further instructions as well as preparing for the voyage. We have been successful, so far in protecting their identities, but somehow Princess Serenity, and Princess Venus's identities have been discovered. I'm still searching for the information leak that has lead to the many attacks on the Scouts. I don't a solid lead yet," stated Artemis. "Now we've got to find them before the ship leaves port tomorrow."

"Gods speed, Artemis," said Queen Serenity as they teleported to their positions. "I think it's time for me to call in some re-enforcements of my own," she said while fading away.

Silver Millennium

The day was beautiful and bright. Generally, the moon had no atmosphere per se, but from the power of the crystal, artificial atmosphere was created and there were days as well as nights. One this day, there was much activity because the Moon Kingdom will be traveling to Earth for the transfer of Earth power and there was much to be done. The Moon Princess would finally be presented as the successor of the Crystal and her Royal Court will be presented as a whole. The first born of each Kingdom is designated for her Royal Court. Normally, all first born were female. But the Legends of the Past-Life foretold the birth of a first born male child. This child, along with the Crystal's guardian, will be needed for the darkness and chaos to come. The legend did not reveal which planet the child will be born on but it did say that the crystal's guardian and he must unite or Chaos will reign. But very few knew about this legend. There was a feeling of relief and hope because of the victory that the Kingdoms armies obtained by repelling Metallica from the galaxy. Metallica wanted to destroy the Silver Millennium and Moon Kingdom and have the ultimate power in the Universe, which is the Silver Imperial Crystal. But since Queen Serenity was the chosen guardian of the Crystal and ruler the Moon Kingdom, she could not let that happen. So she dispatched the armies of the Silver Millennium to defeat Metallica. The war was bloody and there were many deaths, but Queen Serenity and the kingdoms prevailed. Now was a time of celebration and rebirth. Just before Metallica's forces were defeated, in Queen Serenity's mind echoed an ominous warning, **_"You haven't won yet, sister dear...Not by a long shot!" _**

**Present**

"What...where am I?" She looked around and realized that she didn't know where she was. The room looked spacious and on the far wall there were many types of weapons for warfare and hand-to-hand combat. Serena recognized many of the weapons on the wall from her studies in self-defense but she was also very sure she could use each and every one of those weapons with expertise. But that doesn't make any sense, I would remember if I had trained with any of these weapons, wouldn't I? There was one particular weapon she had never seen before but she felt its power radiating across the room. It was encased in a glass box and it looked very old and valuable. It was a sword with a golden crescent moon on the hilt. It was about 4 feet long and gold & silver. Serena felt like the sword was calling to her..she felt drawn to the sword. The door opened and a soldier looked in.

"So you're awake, princess. My master will be very pleased." "Wait a minute! Why did you call me princess? Who are you? What am I doing here," Serena asked. The soldier just ignored her and closed the door. She ran to the door and tried to kick the door down, but the door wouldn't move. She backed away for the door completely frustrated and she was becoming a little scared. Serena suddenly felt a growing pressure in her head. Her hands went up to try and stop the almost overwhelming pressure in her temples. It felt like her mind was being invaded by a very powerful mind.

Serenity, Serena, can you hear me? a voice called out to her.

"What!...Who said that," Serena said looking around for the voice.

I'm speaking to you telepathically.

"Who are you?"

Why don't you use your telepathic powers instead of your voice. I don't want your captors to know about me, ... yet.

"I don't know how."

Just think the words in your mind and I'll hear them.

Serena closed her eyes and concentrated in thinking the words, Who are you? Where are you? And how do you know my name?

You may call me Opal, for now...I want to know if you're okay, are you injured?

No, I don't think so, I just have a slight headache and a nasty taste in my mouth.

That's from the chloroform they used to knock you out, you'll be fine in a while.

Can you tell me why I'm here? And why did that strange guard call me 'Princess'?

All your questions will be answered in due time, for now rest and prepare to meet your host. He is a powerful man and he will be testing you. Be careful of what you say around him, he is not known for his even temper. Don't panic and be calm, and you will survive the interview. I'll be meeting you soon, until then. Suddenly Serena was light headed and with her mind alone occupying her head.

The outside door opened silently and in walked a masked guard motioning her to get up and follow him. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked. The guard ignored her and continued to wall down the hall.

Well, I should find out who is behind kidnaping me and why.

Serena was lead to an office overlooking the San Francisco Bay. The sun was setting in the east giving off a subdued orange and purple glow. An executive chair was turned towards the window looking at the sunset. The guard motioned for her to sit in the nearby chair and left the room. The office was very well decorated and she was impressed with the attention to detail and the antiques that were arranged in the room. This told Serena that who ever kidnaped her had a lot of money.

So why was I taken if not for money?

"You are correct, Ms. Tsukino. I have no need of money, what I need from you is your memories. When your memories come, so will the power," said a voice behind the chair. The chair slowly turned and a smiling young man faced Serena. He had deep piercing black eyes and dark blond hair. But when he smiled, the smile never reached his eyes. His eyes appeared to be soulless and empty. His hands were interwoven together to make a pyramid.

"What are you talking about, my memories! And why am I here! Who are you working for, some competitor? Look, I don't know who you are or what exactly you're talking about but I want you to let me go, NOW, Serena screamed slamming her hands on his desk." Don't _ATTACK_, Serena! Remember, stay calm. The voice said again.

He leaned toward Serena, saying, "I want you to remember your past and claim your heritage. Your Lunar heritage." Suddenly, the door opened and a woman walked in and handed him some papers to review. While he signed the papers, the woman, who had caramel, colored skin and deep brown eyes, looked at Serena with a very intense look. Serena had a definite sensation of suppressed power radiating from her. Serena felt her aura but could not understand why she knew what it was. Then the woman turned and walked out of the room with the papers signed.

"My Lunar...heritage? Who exactly are you," she whispered, getting sort of scared now.

He sat back in his chair and looked at Serena through the steeple of his fingers. "You may call me Mr. Sampson for now. I live to serve the power that will rule the universe and they require you to remember your heritage and power. You have a family member you were never introduced to but that will soon be corrected," he said with a very sinister smile.

**Silver Millennium**

As he reached out his hand to touch the Silver Imperial Crystal, he spoke the words ringing in his heart, "Earth Celestial Power!" The surge of power coursing through him was incredible. He has never felt like this before in his whole life. It was like another piece of the puzzle of his life was finally in place. He felt renewed and very powerful. And all of this happened within about a minute. The next thing he knew, when he opened his eyes, was his uniform had changed into a silver suit of armor. He had two plates of silver on his shoulders with a silk cape attached and on his legs was also covered with silver plates. On his wrists were silver bracelets with a white stone with pink and green streaks running throughout. It was the gemstone of Earth, Opal. At his side was a silver sword with a crescent moon eclipsing the earth on its hilt. Then he heard Queen Serenity say, "May I now present, Sailor Earth, of the Silver Millennium!"

There was still silence, then a thunderous applause arose from the audience. The Moon Princess turned with her mother and faced the audience standing on each side of the new guardian.

"Welcome, Prince of Earth, to the Guardians. I hope to have the chance of sparring with you in the future, to see how well trained you are. I've heard some good reports about you," said Princess Serenity with a smile.

"What do you mean sparring with me? You're the Moon Princess, you're not supposed to fight. Besides, I don't want to hurt you. The guardians are suppose to fight and protect you, princess, not the other way around."

Her smiled died as she said, "Here's your first lesson, don't you ever underestimate anyone's ability...because they have a way of surprising you. I may be the Moon Princess but I will fight to protect my kingdom. Remember that!" Princess Serenity then walked away from him towards the other guardians who had already transformed back to their original clothing and mingling with the guests.

**Present**

All of a sudden, there was a weird taste in his mouth and a loud pounding in his head. That weird dream again, but this time it was continued There was still a feeling, behind all of his confusion and pain, of fear. He could hear water lapping against something, and he could smell salt in the air. He shook his head to loosen the hold of sleep on him and to reduce the pain. "Where am I," he said while trying to sit up.

"You're in my cabin for the time being," said the woman sitting by the bed. "You may not remember me but my name is Samantha." She looked directly in his eyes and said, "Your name is Darien, right?"

"Yes, but how did I get here? And why are you here with me?"

"Well, while Nicole and I were talking to you, you passed out. We brought you here and had the ships' doctor look at you. She said that you were overwhelmed and needed to rest, so that's what we let you do. We found identification on you and notified your family." said Samantha.

On the other side of the room, the door suddenly opened and in walked Nicole with a tray laden with food. "I hope that you are hungry, Darien, because there's plenty." As he was sitting up straighter as overwhelming wave of fear hit him hard. It sent him reeling back onto the bed.

"Endymoin! Darien, are you alright," asked Nicole putting down the tray and running at his side.

"Someone is very afraid and I can feeling it. It's almost like I'm linked with someone but I don't know who. It feels like 'she' is calling for help." He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Can you pinpoint where she is? Maybe with your help, we can help her," said Samantha as she looked at Nicole.

"What do you mean by...pinpoint," said Darien looking at Samantha and Nicole suspiciously.

"Do you feel some how that you could find her if you wanted to?" asked Nicole.

"Yeah, but what is 'this' and who is 'she'?"

"Well, it's pretty hard to explain, but your are psychically connect to this person and obviously she is in trouble. And we can help her if you'll let us."

"How? And exactly who are you people?"

Samantha looked at Nicole. She closed her eyes and made a decision. "Believe it or not, we are friends of yours. You won't remember right now, but in time you will. Right now, we really need to find that person you are connected to. Because you see, that person is the key everything. I can't say anymore than that." She sighed and looked at him. "Look into my eyes and you will see that I am telling you the truth. The more time we waste, the less time she has."

"Who is '_she_'? And why am '_I_' linked to her!"

"I can't tell you that either. But believe me when I tell you that you're not ready to know everything. But in two days time, you will 'have' to know everything in order to survive the coming darkness. She is the key to victory on either side. If who ever has her and gains her power first, their battle is halfway won."

"What are you talking about? What coming darkness? Are you some kind of wacko or something? And why all the mystery and cloak and dagger?"

Nicole pulled Samantha aside and said, "You know how he was on the moon. Always wanting to know what was going on especially anything that concerned the princess. Find a way to intrigue him into helping us without give too much information away. You're right, he not ready for full disclosure but his curiosity can work in our favor."

Samantha walked back to Darien and sat on the bed to look at him. "I know why you're going to Alaska. You're doing a dig there to verify that the great battle between good and evil took place there. Want to know how I know? I was one of the bad guys before I was killed. There were several lives lost there but the Crystal revived them and they now live in this time."

"What? How do you know this? Do you know something about the moon princess and the moon kingdom," he said while looking at Nicole and Samantha.

"Yes we do, but before we can give you more information you must help us help her."

"Darien, focus and your connection to her will help us save her. We don't know who took her but we need to find her before she comes to power," said Nicole.

"You've mentioned this 'power' before. What kind of power is it? And if I help you find her, do you promise to tell me everything about the moon kingdom and the princess?"

"You will know all in two days. And this power is the ultimate power in the universe, the Silver Imperial Crystal."

"Wait a minute...you mean to tell me that the Silver Imperial Crystal really exists? I've been having dreams about the moon kingdom and the moon princess for years. You mean to tell me that I was there and the princess was real?"

"Everything will be revealed to you in two days time. Please Darien, help us find her and keep her safe until she comes into power," said Samantha.

"Well, I feel that she is near by. Not within the city but within the state. I get the impression of a sunset and a bridge, maybe the San Francisco Bridge."

"Thank you Darien," Samantha pick up her communicator and said, "Samantha calling Artemis..."

"Artemis here. Any leads on the princess?"

"Yes, Darien senses her near a bridge, maybe the San Francisco Bridge.

"Alright, Team Three is already in San Francisco. I'll alert them to intensify the search near the San Francisco bridge. Anymore information you receive, please let me know. For the time being, prepare for your voyage and stay alert! Artemis out!"

The room was dark and the atmosphere was oppressed. In the darkness stood a figure. The figure suddenly knelt and a whisper of winds echoed thoughout the room.

"Is all in readiness, Mezzenite?" A voice whispered through the darkness.

"Yes, my Queen. Princess Serenity is in our possession and in two days time, she will remember her heritage and the Crystal and her power will be yours. The princess is very strong and assertive, but I feel we can control her. Do you want to see her, my Queen?"

"No, the time is not right. Mezzenite, don't underestimate her. She may not remember her past, but she is still very powerful. But soon and very soon, my niece and I will reunite and I will finally rule this Universe and this time my sister can't stop me." Then the voice started to laugh. Quietly, at first, but it grew to a loud triumphant and sinister laugh. But the Metallica heard a small voice whisper in the back of her mind saying, **_"I won't bet on it, Sister!" _**

San Francisco at sunset

Simon was remembering all of the special moments with Princess Serenity on the moon as well as how different she is now compared to how she was then. I want to heal the hurt that I see in you, Reni. But I'm not allowed to love you like I wanted to so long ago. I will find you Reni, I promise.

Simon was trying to sense the energy signature of Serena when received a call on his communicator, "Simon, come in."

"Simon here, Artemis"

"Samantha and Nicole are reporting that Darien has awakened and is sensing Serena around a bridge in San Francisco."

Simon stopped and looked toward the San Francisco bridge and said, "We're on our way, Simon out!"

The setting sun was bursting with brilliant hues of red, orange, pink, and purple using the bridge as an exceptional foreground. The water in the bay reflected the entire painting like a mirror. Simon contacted Malcolm and Robin and informed them of what he had just learned. They teleported and met near the San Francisco Bridge.

They stopped and concentrated on pinpointing Serena's energy signature. They all turn as one and located Serena in two a blue-silver building right on the bay. Each of then closed their eyes and concentrated powering up. Robin concentrated all of her energy and was engulfed in a swirling flash of purple and black whirlwind that transformed her into Sailor Saturn, the Sailor of Death. Malcolm concentrated all of her energy and was engulfed in a swirling blast of crystal light and was transformed into his fighting form as White Wind. Simon began to softly glow with a bright silver light. As his power increased so did the brightness of the silver light. Then with a sudden brilliant silver flash he was transformed into Wind Storm.

"I'm coming, Serena! Hold on little longer," said Simon.

End of Chapter 6

Okay, everybody, tell me what you think. I love Reviews. Flames or praises, anything!


	7. Love Lost & Found

Chapter 7 - Love Lost and Found

The usual disclaimers still apply. I want to apologize for the long wait in completing chapter 7. Thank you to all of you who have written to me about completing the story. Please let me know what you think! Please reviews. Now on with the show!

Excerpt from the Sacred Book of Time Past...

In the time of Time Past, The Great Being had nothing to confirm Its existence. The Great Being is the Ultimate source of power. It knew that one plane of existence couldn't exist without the opposite existing as well, so the Great Being extended Itself into the black void and created two planes of reality. It knew by extending Its life force it would create evil as well as good but It did it anyway to confirm that It did exist. The two planes of reality are called the Universe and Anti-verse. In these planes, the Great Being created rulers and guardians of the worlds within them. These guardians were called Avatars and the rulers were their chosen vessel. Both set of Avatars are beings given power by the Great Being to rule justly in their prospective realms. As we know, the Great Being would not halt the creation of Chaos, Jealousy, Hatred, Covetousness, Anger, and Fear as well as the good. Unfortunately, those forces ruled the Anti-verse with an iron fist and eventually broke free from the outer borders created by the Great Being. This started the Great Divide and the 'Verse Wars that last to this day...

Present Day

While completing the finally preparations for the Transfer of Power, Susan sensed that the time stream had somehow shifted. Susan quickly left the room and touching the Amethyst stone around her neck, she materialized in the Time Corridor and opened the Time Gate. What she saw worried her greatly. Somehow, someone had changed the predestined events that would create the Crystal Millennium. A more frightening reality was being created called the Millennium Void, a time of utter darkness without light.

She stood there shaking and said, "This shouldn't be happening," then communicator in her watch beeped.

"Susan! Susan, please come in!"

"Susan here. Artemis, is that you? What's going on?"

"Princess Serenity and Princess Venus have been kidnaped by unknown assailants."

Susan nodded her head saying, "I already know that. I foresaw that in the Time Gate. But what is causing the drastic shift in the time line," she said to herself while watching the events unfold in the Time Gate.

"We believe that somehow Metallica's forces has found out Princess Serenity's current identity and will somehow use it to their advantage."

She frowned and an utter look of fear and confusion went across her face as she waved the Time Staff over the Time Gate and the changes didn't stop. "That was always a possibility, Artemis, but also foreseen. Never mind! I'll find out the answers to my questions another way."

"Wait! We need your help in locating Princess Serenity and Princess Venus."

"Not now, Artemis! The future is changing and I don't know why nor can I control it. The only way I can help you is to tell you that Prince Endymion will be a great deal of help to you if you give him more information. There is also an unknown ally in the picture wielding great power. Susan out!"

Transforming into Sailor Pluto, The Guardian of Time Past, Time Present, and Time Future, Susan walked down the Time Corridor and entered her personal sanctuary. With the Time Staff in her right hand and the Amethyst Crystal or Time Orb in her left hand, she called upon the awesome power of TIME. She closed her eyes and looked deep within herself for the reservoir where her power lie. She summoned it slowly, allowing it grow with each second that passed. With her eyes closed and arms stretched out to the side, both items began to glow and pulse simultaneously with the increase of power that was channeling through her. As all this was transpiring, a cold and silent wind began to blow whipping her black-green hair and her green sailor fuku in its wake. This burst of blinding power transported her from the realm of time space into the titanic ethereal essence that stretched to the very ends of the heavens in search of her Avatar, the guardian of Pluto, Chronos.

Mina woke up feeling like she ate wood for dinner. She looked around the room. The room was sparsely furnished with just a bed and a chair. On the other side of the room, was a window overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It looked like it was early morning. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door and heard voices from the other side.

"Hey, what did you use to knock her out? She's been out for hours now. The boss isn't going to be too happy if she's injured."

"I didn't do anything to her but give her chloroform to knock her out."

"Well, she's not awake yet and the boss won't like this!"

Mina laid her ear on the door listening to the two thugs discussing her and their boss's reaction to her supposed current condition. I have to get out of here. But how? She walked the length of the room and determined that there was no visible way of escape.

The sun was slowly raising over the Bay and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, but maybe not for Mina. All of a sudden, there was a slight trimmer felt. Earthquakes were not uncommon in California, so many people paid no attention to this occurrence. Then another tremor was felt and this time it was a **_BIG_** one. It shook the walls and the two kidnappers ran into the room looking for Mina. When they ran into the room, the wall near the window crumbled...and on the other side of the wall stood a woman in a sailor scout uniform holding a lethal looking sword.

"Ms. Clayton, are you alright?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"She's a dead scout, that's who!"yelled the biggest of the two kidnappers. Sailor Uranus just smirked at his remark and prepared her attack. The man growled and then charged towards Sailor Uranus. Getting into her attack position, she held the sword towards the sky and then pointed towards the angry man and said, "Uranus...Space...Sword..."She waited until the man was practicality on top of her and shouted,"STRIKE!" The blast of energy struck the man in his chest and throwing towards the back of the room where his partner stood in shock. His partner looked at his unconscious friend, then at the Scout and made a hasty retreat to the door. As he opened the door, on the other side, stood a white ninja and he looked really pissed.

"Ms. Clayton, did they touch or hurt you in any way?"

"No, I only have a slight headache and a nasty taste in my mouth, that's all."

The white ninja looked at the second kidnapper and grabbed him by his throat."Tell your master, that Ms. Clayton is off limits! If he tries to take her again, he will have me to deal with. And I can assure you, you don't want me as your enemy because **I am a very**..**DEADLY**..**ENEMY**!" With that said, White Wind smiles a sinister smile and throws the second kidnapper out of the only remaining window with one hand.

Mina looked at her two rescuers and said, "Okay, one more time, from the top. Who the hell are you people!"

"We are close friends of yours, except you don't remember right now. But soon you will,"said Sailor Uranus.

White Wind took Mina's hand to help her from the room, but suddenly she collapsed unconscious. Both Daimon and Uranus looked at each other and said, "Oh, No!"

"Let's get her back to the ship and have the doctor look at her,"said Daimon holding her closely to him.

**Silver Millenium**

Royal Commander of the Earth forces, Daimon Blake, watched as the Princess of Venus, Mina, danced with the other little lordlings. Many believe that princess Mina and Princess Serenity look like twins sisters, but in fact they were cousins. But to Lord Daimon, princess Mina, sparkled like a brilliant diamond in his dark universe. Princess Serenity could not compare to Princess Venus's beauty and grace. To Lord Daimon, Princess Mina, was _his _goddess of love. There was just one problem, Princess Mina did not know he existed. Oh, she always had a kind smile and gentle word for him, but he saw nothing more in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

Tonight was Prince Endymion's 'Transfer of Power' ceremony as well as his engagement to the galaxy's precious jewel, Princess Serenity. It was hard for anyone who didn't know the Prince, to sense that the Prince was not happy about his engagement. Princess Serenity had a cool look about her and she clearly ignored his Prince. After their dance together, the Prince and Princess looked like feuding family members instead of a happily engaged couple.

"So, Daimon, when are you going to ask Princess Mina for a dance? You have been staring at her all evening. And I know for a fact, that you aren't on duty tonight." As Daimon turned to answer, he saw a reflection of himself, but instead of having black hair, his reflection had blond hair. "What are you doing here, Simone? You are supposed to be on the moon as ordered by Queen Serenity."

"I had to come..I couldn't stay on the moon and know that my life will be destroyed with this engagement. You know Daimon, I truly believe that she is my soul mate. But how does someone explain this to the council and the Queen. But enough about me, we were talking about you and princess Mina."

"Simone, now is not the time. I'll get chance soon enough. I'll just wait until the _right _time and then make my move."

"Well Daimon, I believe if you wait for the chance, it may never come. You must seize it while you can."

"Oh, is that how you and Princess Serenity got together?"

"Yeah." Simone turned to Daimon and asked, "How do you defeat an enemy who is already dead, but can destroy your life path with such deadly accuracy?"

"You are talking about the Legends that foretold the coming darkness," said Daimon while watching the Prince and Princess standing next to each other overlooking the dancing crowd. They both looked miserable.

"Yes...and Serenity is a major factor concerning the prophecy. But what I don't understand is who decided that Prince Endymion was the second part of the prophecy?" Simone was looking at Princess Serenity with such longing that it hurt to watch him being separated her.

"I think that it may have something to do with the time and event of his birth."

"You know what, I don't want to talk about my problem with Serenity and the Legends. I want you to go over there and ask Princess Mina for a dance. You can 'WOW' her with your infamous charm. Don't miss this chance to finally get Princess Mina's attention, Daimon." Simone then walked out of the ballroom and teleported back to the moon .

Daimon watched as his brother left and felt his pain and loneliness. Daimon gathered up his courage and walked toward Princess Mina and bowed, "Princess Mina would you do me the honor of having the next dance with me."

Princess Mina was surprised that Lord Daimon had asked her to dance and she was definitely charmed. "Yes, Lord Daimon, I would be honor to dance the next dance with you," she said with a smile on her face.

As Lord Daimon and Princess Mina walked onto the dance floor, something began to grow and bond them together. It was the first stirrings of a perfect love bond.

**Present Day**

The sound of water lapping again the side of the ship and the smell of the sea air stirred Mina Clayton from her deep sleep. As she opened her eyes, she saw a man asleep in a chair next to her bed. It was the same guy she saw in the boutique. That was a strange dream and this guy looks just like Lord Daimon. Wait a minute, isn't his name Daimon? It can't be possible, can it? Mina got out of the bed and walked over to the sleeping man. She leaned over and kissed him. His eyes opened and said, "Welcome back my goddess of love." Then Daimon kissed Mina back with love and tenderness.

End of Chapter 7

I am FINALLY finished with chapter 7. I love emails and reviews. Please keep them coming!


	8. Matches Made in the Stars

1

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 8

The usual disclaimers still apply. I want to apologize for the very long wait of chapter 8. Thank you to all of you who have written to me about completing the story. Now on with the show!

**Matches made in the Stars**

Two couples were window shopping admiring the many and expensive boutiques on Rodeo Drive. Lita, Maxfield, Raye, and Jonathan stopped in the Cartier Boutique and waved to the saleswoman to get her attention. Raye pointed to a 3- caret tennis bracelet with diamonds and rubies and put it on. Lita pointed to a 3-caret tennis bracelet with diamonds and emeralds and put hers on.

"Do you know the difference between men and women, Maxfield?" Raye asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Maxfield looked at Jonathan sensing a trap somewhere. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know what to say.

"No, what?" Maxfield said.

Raye and Lita looked at each other, showed off their bracelets, smiled and said, "We make these look GOOD!"

Maxfield and Jonathan laughed and walked away from the women and their expensive tastes. Suddenly, the men sensed a magical energy surge and draining behind them. They both turn around and in the backroom of the boutique; they saw a diamond-studded creature, in human form. It was heading for Raye and Lita who were still admiring they jewelry in the showcase. The creature grabbed Raye and Lita and drained their energy while Maxfield and Jonathan looked on in horror. Maxfield suddenly growled and leaped into action shouting, "Green Wind Activate." Jonathan followed right behind Maxfield and shouted "Red Wind Activate." The diamond-studded creature turned around in confusion after hearing their call to battle. Green Wind then shouted, "Green Arrow Strike!" while Red Wind shouted, "Red Wind Flame!" Both attacks combined to make a flaming red and green arrow flying directly toward the creature. The creature was surprised by their attack but easily deflected it.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Two wind bags with no power!" Diamina stood there watching the two fighters and shaking her head. "Haven't you taken chemistry yet? You'll need more than what you've got to defeat me, and gentlemen, you won't defeat me!"

There was a flash of light and a young woman appeared wearing a purple and white fuku holding a very sharp Glaive and said, "I wouldn't bet on it, who ever you are." She calmly walked up to the two ninjas and said, "Gentlemen, I'll take over. Take your ladies back to the ship for care."

Red Wind and Green looked at the Sailor of Death, Sailor Saturn, bowed and said, "Thank you Saturn!"

Red Wind and Green Wind rushed to where Raye and Lita lay on the ground and took them to the ship for medical attention. Both Red Wind and Green Wind were very rattled talking to Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn turned to the people in the store and said, "If you value your lives, you will leave NOW!" The few remaining salespeople and customers left in a hurry.

Sailor Saturn turned towards Diamina and she was preparing to attack. Sailor Saturn began to twirl her Silence Glaive over her head and said, "I am Sailor Saturn, your Angel of Death. I will protect the kingdoms and you are in my way. Silence Glaive Vibrations!" Sailor Saturn pointed her Glaive towards Diamina and the creature began to hum. Slowly the humming became louder and louder until the sound was piercing. Then there was a loud creaking sound and then Diamina shattered into millions of pieces. Sailor Saturn then picked up a tiny piece of the creature and said, "Diamonds are a girls' best friend, but not in this case." Then Sailor Saturn turned and walked back into the flash of light.

Back at the ship, Jonathan and Maxfield were sitting at the bedside of Raye and Lita. "The doctor said that right now what they both need is to rest. They're exhausted," said Maxfield.

"Man, I hope we get our ladies back soon. I can't stand not holding Raye like I used to. Would you believe, I even miss our fights because the making up was fantastic!" said Jonathan.

"I know what you mean, Jon."

Maxfield leaned over Lita to whisper in her ear and said, "Love, please came to me. I love you so much that I'm dying inside without you. I only have half of you now. I need all of you to make me complete."

Jonathan kissed Raye's hand and leaned over and said, "I have loved you for a thousand years, Raye. I need to love you for two thousand more. Baby, please wake up and remember."

**Silver Millenium**

Princess Lita, princess of the planet Jupiter, signaled a footman to bring her a drink because she was hot and tired from dancing with many of the dignitaries from Earth and the Moon. One thing I can say about these Earthmen, at least they're tall! "At least I've done what Queen Serenity instructed and that was to get acquainted with the people of Earth," she said to herself. While sipping her drink, Lita looked across the ballroom to see Lord Simone talking to his brother Lord Damien and then turn and leave. I wonder why Lord Simone disobeyed the Queen's direct orders and came to Earth?" Then Lita followed his line of vision and she had her answer, the Crown Princess Serenity (Serena) and her now fiancé the Crown Prince Endymoin. Princess Serena and Prince Endymoin (but to those close to him, Darien) both looked miserable overlooking the crowded ballroom.

Their parents had a mixed look on their faces. Queen Serenity watched her daughter as she stood silently overlooking the dancing crowd and totally ignored her fiancé and refused to talk to her. While King Raytheon and Queen Gaia watched their son totally ignore his fiancée and barely acknowledged them. But both parents were relieved that the engagement of the prince and princess has been completed and when the time of darkness comes, their kingdoms would be ready and will prevail.

On the other side of the ballroom, Lord Nephlite watched Princess Lita. Nephlite was trying to think of how to get properly introduced to her. Nephlite was standing behind Princess Serenity and leaned over and asked, "Pardon me, Your Highness. I must beg a favor of you." Princess Serena turned and looked deep into Lord Nephlite's eyes and then moved away from the dais. Queen Serenity, the King and Queen of Earth, and Prince Darien all turned and watched Princess Serena walk away with Lord Nephlite. A little bit away from the dais, Princess Serena turned asking, "What is it I can do for you, Lord Nephlite?"

"I wish to be introduced to your bodyguard, Princess Lita," he said. She looked at him a moment and asked, "Why?"

"I have been admiring her from a distance and I would really like to get to know her better, if I could."

"What are your intentions toward my personal bodyguard?"

"For right now, I only wish to meet her and get to know her. Destiny can take care of the rest."

Princess Serena looked towards her friend and then looked back at Lord Nephlite and made a decision. "I will introduce you to her, on one condition."

"Ask it and I will do whatever to grant it," said Nephlite.

Princess Serena smiled and said, "I'm not much of a cook but ask her to give you her recipe for chocolate muffins. She won't tell me, but if you're good, she might tell you."

Lord Nephlite was surprised at her smile and replied, "I have a killer recipe chocolate chip cookies you might be interested in." They both began to walk towards Princess Lita and continued their conversation about food and recipes.

On their way to Lita, Princess Serena and Lord Nephlite met Princess Raye of Mars. "Raye what are you doing?" asked the princess.

Raye was looking like she was ready to exploded. "I'm keeping my promise to the Queen."

Princess Serena turned to Lord Nephlite and said," Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Yes, of course Your Highness," Lord Nephlite said bowed and turned and walked away to give the princesses privacy.

Princess Serena turned back to her friend and said, "Now what promise did you make to my mother?"

"The promise not to get angry and destroy something or say anything that might reflect badly on the Moon Kingdom, you, or Mars," said Raye.

"But that's not possible for you!"

"Tell me about it! I'm doing everything I can to not go over there where Lord Jadite is and pound him into the ground for not allowing me to participate in the mock battle earlier today. Do you know what he said about me, Serena? He is said I wasn't a warrior like the sailor scouts. But I tried to tell him that I am a sailor scout and all he did was laugh and kick me off the battlefield."

Serena smiled at her angry friend and said, "I know how to prove you are a sailor scout and it will help you blow off some steam. Why don't we practice tomorrow privately and sharpen our skills."

Raye frowned. "Do you and the Prince has a diplomatic ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes, but I'm hoping it doesn't take to long. I want to limit my exposure to him as much as possible."

"But, wait a minute Serena. I thought for a moment, earlier you found him attractive."

"I did and I guess he is kind of cute. But the fact of the matter is, I love Simone and I want to marry Simone. I don't know how but I will marry him. Prince Darien doesn't want to marry me either, you know. He wanted the opportunity to choose his own mate and not have destiny or legends controlling his life. We both agree on that point. Enough talking about my problems, tomorrow we fight and may Selene help the loser. Deal?"

Raye smiled. "Deal."

Princess Serena walked towards where Lord Nephlite was standing and motioned for him to follow her. Princess Lita was standing near a column close to the balcony when Princess Serena and Lord Nephlite arrived. The night wind was warm and carried a fragrance of gardenias and citrus. The moon was full and bright and the sky was clear. Lita saw them and bowed to her Princess and her companion.

"Princess Serena, how are you enjoying the reception so far?" asked Princess Lita.

"I'm having a good time, Lita. Princess Lita I would like to introduce to you Prince Endymion's personal bodyguard, Lord Nephlite. Lord Nephlite, may I introduce to you the powerful Princess of Jupiter and my personal bodyguard, Princess Lita."

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Nephlite and may I say that Earth is a beautiful planet?"

"Princess Lita, I am the one who is honored who can make fantastic chocolate muffins, or so I'm told..."

Princess Serena quietly walked away from the couple and onto the balcony and looked up to the moon missing her love. A silent tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She slowly shook her head and thought of her friends and silently smiled to herself and said, "Damn, I'm good!"

End of Chapter 8

Thanks for reading! Please review!

January, 2006


	9. Preparation Time

Chapter 9

The Preparation Time

The usual disclaimers still apply. I want to apologize for the long wait in completing chapter 9. Thank you to all of you who have written to me about completing the story. I'm sorry it's a little short but at least I got it out. Please let me know what you think! Now on with the show!

Pluto traveled through time and space and eventually reached the Hall of Eternal Time. As she walked through the corridor, the images on the walls displayed the peaceful and chaotic time of her part of the galaxy. They displayed the Time of Eternal Darkness and how the Great Being extended Itself and created darkness and light. As she moved past the panels, history began to unfold. She knew this history well so she didn't pay close attention to the images until she arrived at the panel that displayed her current time. She suddenly stopped and slowly started to shake. Before her, on her panel, there was nothing. What was supposed to be there was now replaced with the Eternal Void.

"How did this happen," she said looking around the entire corridor.

Instead of walking to her Avatar, she ran. She reached the great doors that lead to the chamber of the Avatar of Pluto, Chronos. The images on the panel doors had also changed and instead of proclaiming Chronos's accomplishments throughout time, they displayed the Anti-verse's Avatar Temporal and her dominion over Time. "Somehow the barrier has been broken, but how?" Suddenly the doors opened and on the dais of Chronos sat the Avatar Temporal with her rod Temporal distortion.

"Welcome, Guardian of Time, to a _new order!_" said Temporal smiling.

"What have you done with Chronos?" demanded Pluto as she was preparing to attack. Temporal just laughed and shook her head.

"He's not available at moment. By the way, you already know that you can't attack an Avatar and especially not **_ME_**!" Temproal's great power began to illuminate to chamber in red and black to prove her point.

Pluto knew this to be true but what Temporal didn't know will eventually be her downfall. Pluto relaxed her fighting stance and looked around the room. Everything was now proclaiming the greatness of Temporal and her power and everything that displayed Chronos was gone.

"So you're the one who is interfering with the Time Stream. What are you up to Temporal?"

"First, you will call me My Lady Avatar. From this moment on, I am your Avatar. I have decided to keep you, if you behave. I rule time in both 'veres now and you will show me the respect or be destroy like the ones before you. Secondly, the Time Stream will eventually correct itself and then time will flow according to _my_ wishes."

"As you command, My Lady Avatar," Pluto stated with great reluctance and a royal bow.

"What would you like me to do, My Lady Avatar?" Pluto stated buying time for a plan of action.

"The Time Stream correction is almost complete. By the way, until the time stream correction is complete, your powers are useless to you, Gate Keeper. In the meantime, I have several projects I want you to oversee, my new slave and guardian," Temporal said laughingly.

Luna and Robin were finalizing the plan for the transfer of power, when a shimmer of over powering magic filled the room. Before them stood the Great Queens of the Houses of the Silver Millennium. The mother of Venus, Queen Rosa, mother of Jupiter, Queen Peuplier, mother of Mars, Queen Myrte, mother of Mercury, Queen Fraise, mother of Pluto, Queen Oliva, mother of Uranus, Queen Blanche, mother of Saturn, Queen Centaurea, mother of Earth, Queen Gaia, and the mother of the moon, Queen Serenity II. Luna and Robin bowed to the royal assembly and said "Good Evening, your Highnesses."

The Queens gathered around the table where Luna and Robin stood.

Robin turned and smiled at her mother and said,"Hello Mother." "Hello, my daughter" said Queen Centaurea as she gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Something bad must have happened to bring all of you together in this space and time," said Luna.

"I'm afraid something has happened. Pluto has not reported back in over 12 hours and the power that is behind the new threat is more powerful than we previously had thought," said Queen Serenity with worry in her eyes.

"What information do you currently have about this new power," said Robin.

"Well, it's not exactly a new power. It's as old as our Avatars and just as powerful.

"Do you remember the stories for the Book of Time Past," asked Queen Oliva.

"Yes, something about the 'Verse wars and the dueling Avatars of opposite universes," said Luna.

"Exactly! The war has been ongoing for eons but never has it spilled over into any one universe, until now. Somehow the Anti-verse Avatars have crossed over into our universe and has granted their immense power to an old enemy, my sister, Princess Solaris, but you know her as Metallica," said Queen Serenity with great sadness.

"You mean to tell me that your sister, destroyed the Silver Millennium and you didn't tell the scouts or anyone?" said Robin.

"The members of the Ruling Council knew as well as the ruling Queens. That is why I gave my life to protect all of you it was my responsibility. You see Solaris was the firstborn and therefore the inheritor of the Silver Crystal. But when her time of awakening and full power was near Our Avatar, Moon Goddess Selene, did not find her worthy of the honor. I do not know why. I never wanted to carry the burden of the Silver Crystal but suddenly the Moon Goddess Selene chose me instead of my sister. One night Solaris tried to kill me but the crystal protected me and our mother and father banished her outside of our galaxy. Her name and image was erased from our history and the house of Serenity. Only Pluto knew where she was. Eventually, as time passed, she was forgotten until that fateful day on earth when I felt her presence again. I had just finished with the guardian of Earth transfer of power when I felt her. She didn't feel the same, she felt twisted with anger, jealousy, and especially revenge towards me, my kingdom, but especially my daughter."

Luna looked shaken and said, "Are trying to tell us that the scouts are going up against powers equal to a god?"

"Yes," said Queen Centaurea. Luna and Robin sat down hard. Luna held her head in her hands while Robin tried to stop the tears from falling. Luna looked up and said, "We can't fight a god. There is no way that we can win."

Suddenly there was a quiet wind in the room and all heard a light, lilting voice saying, "Don't give up hope just yet, my children. Where there is light, there is always hope." And before them stood the Moon Goddess Selene herself with a serene smile on her face.

End of chapter 9

Please Review!


	10. Training Pairs

**My FanFic**

A Love So Strong:

**A Love Story about Serena and Darien**

**A LOVE SO STRONG: SERENITY AND ENDYMION**

Chapter 10

Training Pairs

The usual disclaimers still apply. I want to apologize for the long wait in completing Chapter 10. Thank you to all of you who have written to me about completing the story. I'm sorry that it is partly finished by at least I got it out. Please let me know what you think! Now on with the show! Please review.

Pluto knew that the only way the Scouts and Sailor Moon where going to win would be to somehow activate their powers before the Transfer of Power. But since she was now under Temporal's rule, she was helpless to assist with the planning.

"Guardian of Time, I want you to watch the change in the Time Stream. I want you to see all that you love disappear," said Temporal smiling. "I have limited your powers until the Time Stream is finally stabilized then maybe I will restore your powers to full strength if I feel you have served me well."

"As you command, My Lady Avatar," said Pluto in a low and humble royal bow with tears in her eyes. Pluto turned and walked out of Temporal's throne room walking toward the Time Stream observatory.

As Pluto was contemplating her next course of action in helping her friends, she noticed something peeking around the side of one of the massive Roman-type columns just outside the throne room. It was a piece from Chronos's Amber/Onyx crystalline staff. Within his staff held a whisper of the Being's power. No one is completely sure what the fragment of the Being's power is or how powerful it is. But the few privilege Avatars were sworn to secrecy to protect the fragment from misuse and abuse. Pluto wondered if Temporal knows that Chronos is in an elite group of Avatars within this universe and does Temporal have the same fragment in her Temporal distortion rod?

Now that Temporal ruled in Chronos's place, the corridors were empty and lifeless. Pluto looked around to see if anyone was watching her and picked up the small crystalline fragment. When she touched the fragment she felt enormous power coursing through her. Her own powers were suddenly magnified.

With this fragment I can help my fiends. But not before I get the full plan of the Universe takeover from Temporal herself.

So she placed the fragment in her space pocket were not even Temporal will sense its energy. She then continued walking toward the observatory helplessly to watch her fiends adjust to the new Time Stream.

Suddenly there was a quiet wind in the room and all heard a light, lilting voice saying, "Don't give up hope just yet, my children. Where there is light, there is always hope." And before them stood the Moon Goddess Selene herself with a serene smile on her face.

All bowed within the room to the Mood Goddess Selene. She stood there with a small but tranquil smile on her face and aid, "Rise my children, now is not the time for formality. Now is the time to plan and eventually fight for the Light. I have brought with me reinforcements. As you were saying Sailor Saturn, you are correct **you** can not fight a God, but **we** can. I will introduce you to your respective Avatars. But before I do this, I must have all Sailor Scouts & Guardians present."

Queen Serenity said, "My Lady, the Scouts and Guardians are not ready for the Transfer of Power nor for the knownledge of their previous incarnation. We thought to give them time to adjust and finally accept their destiny as protectors and champions."

"I understand your concerns, but as you have been sensing, we are running out of time. The previous timetable is gone and the rules have changed without you knowing it. This is what I know so far. Your Guardian of Time is now a servant for an Antiverse Avatar named Temporal. This was not by choice. Pluto's Avatar, Chronos has been banished to a timeless jail, where he can not escape. We Avatars have tried and failed to release him from his prison. But all is not lost. With the Scouts and Guardians at full power and knowledge on how to use that power, we, the Avatars along side with the Scouts and Guardians can drive the Antiverse Avatars back to their universe and finally seal the tear in time and space for a 10000 years or more. But we need the Scouts and Guardians to know exactly what they are up against. They are not just fighting Metellica, the Antiverse's champion, but they would be fighting against powerful Gods and Goddesses bent on total takeover of our universe and they have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

Luna rose and bowed, "My lady, may I suggest that each respective Avatar located their champion and their guardian and initiate the transfer of power individually?"

Selene smiled and said, "I always knew you were brilliant, Luna! By the way, you look wonderful in human form."

Selene turn and as she turn the atmosphere became charged with intense magically and powerful energy. One by one each Avatar winked into the room. The room was suddenly transformed into the Luna palace throne room. The first to appear was the Avatar of Earth, Imentit.

"Selene, I have located my champion and his guardian. Prince Endymion is near, the others are not. I will transport them to Egypt for their training and transfer of power."

"Excellent. Remember, you have 3 days to complete their training and Prince Darien's transfer of power. Be well and safe my sister, and good luck. We will need all the luck we can get."

Present Day - Egypt

_What has happened to my beloved land? _thought Imentit floating over the great pyramids. The rising sun bathing the ancient land in brilliant sunlight welcoming a new day. The inhabitants of the ancient land had no idea that the Goddess of Earth watched over them so closely. She remembers a time where she was worshiped and adored by her people, but as time, human evolution, and technological advances entered the picture, she was less and less worshiped until finally her name became more than the stuff of myths and legends. She had resigned herself to that fact because she knew that her people still needed her.

_Enough! I have to prepare for training. _Imentit used her powers to cloak an area of a 10 mile radius deep within the Egyptian desert sands. With a mere thought, all the items she would need to train well for herself as well as her champion and his guardian winked into existence.

_Selene, I am ready. _

_Alright, but hold for a moment_.

Back in the Lunar throne room, the Moon Goddess Selene breathed deeply and touched her temples to prepare a telepathic broadcast to the planet champions and their guardians.

_My children, please hear me. Don't be alarmed. My name is Selene, Avatar of the Moon. As you may have noticed, things have been happening rather quickly around you. There is a change in plans. Instead of doing the transfer of power as previously planned, each respective planet champion and their guardian will have their transfer of power given to them by their respective Avatar. For those of you who do not understand, in a few moments, you will. The pairings are as follows:_

_Prince of Earth, Princess of the Moon and Lord Malachite will be trained by the Earth Avatar Imentit as well as myself, Moon Avatar Selene_

_Princess of Mercury and Lord Tanzanite will be trained by the Mercury Avatar Alipes._

_Princess of Venus and Lord Daimon will be trained by the Venus Avatar Erycina._

_Princess of Mars and Lord Jedite will be trained by the Mars Avatar Eriboea._

_Princess of Jupiter and Lord Nephlite will be trained by the Jupiter Avatar Domitian._

_Princess of Uranus and Lord Richard will be trained by the Uranus Avatar Caelus._

_Princess of Saturn and Lord Greyson will be trained by the Saturn Avatar Helia._

_Princess of Neptune and Lord Simone will be trained by the Neptune Avatar Atlanticia._

_We have a difficult road ahead of all us. Your questions will be answered by your Avatar. We have only 3 days to complete full training and the transfer of power. Prepare yourself well and learn all you can. Remember where there is Light, there is Hope._

All the guardians began to prepare themselves while the Inner Scouts looked completely confused.

Serena heard the message but didn't understand it. One minute she was being held prisoner and the next she was in a barren desert wondering how she go there. She saw one person looking around just as confused as she was and the other stood very still like a soldier awaiting orders from a commander.

Serena looked at the other person and felt a hint of recognition but it faded. _He looks like the man in my dreams, _thought Serena. _That makes no sense_. They all suddenly felt a powerful surge of magical energy and they turned toward the source.

There standing before them were two regal warrior women. One looked like a Nubian Queen from so long ago. She was bathed with the golden light of the sunrise. She looked like she had just stepped of her sailing barge floating down the Nile river. She had golden armbands of serpents and a royal headdress worthy of any Pharaoh. She held the two symbols to identified herself, a golden rod of wheat and a silver rod of a snake. Her eyes glowed with a Carmel fire and with self-assurance of who and what she was. She was Earth's Avatar Imentit.

The other warrior was bathed in silver light wearing a silver tunic with a crossbow slung over her shoulder. She had a half-moon tattoo on her forehead and silver bracelets around her ankles and arms. She wore silver pants to allow her more freedom of movement. On her pants hung several types of weapons. Her eyes glowed with suppressed power but the eyes also held a intense determination to the job at hand. Her name was Avatar of the Moon, Selene.

Darien walked over to the two warrior women and started to laugh. "You have got to be kidding. You look like you have just step out of Xena:Warrior Princess." _I can't believe he is still arrogant after thousands of years. He will never change_, thought Moon Goddess Selene. Earth's Avatar Imentit just smiled and walked up to him while slowly allowing her power to grow. When she was standing directly in from of him, with just a thought, he was thrown 25 feet away from her. Then she floated towards him and said, "First lesson, Prince of Earth, you better learn to show some respect because I can find another that can take you place very easily." It was an empty threat but necessary to get him to understand his place concerning her.


End file.
